Ineed A Change
by arain101
Summary: This takes place a month after Igoodbye. Sam is upset about Carly leaving. How will she cope with things? Sam and Cat never happened. She finally sees her dad. Whose Miss Briggs to her family? What happens if she reunites with old friends? Who are Carlotta and Spencer Puckett? R/R Please. I do not own Icarly. SEDDIE happens in later chapters. Sam/OC Spencer/Sasha Sam/Freddie
1. Chapter 1 Iget A Mystery Call

Sam was riding her new motorbike to school one day. When she got there, she was at her locker grabbing a leftover ham from her microwave she installed a couple weeks ago.

''Hey Sam. How are you holding up with Carly not here?'' Freddie asked her, walking up to her locker.

''Hey nub. Ham?''

''No''

Sam started walking away. Freddie reached out and grabbed her wrist so she can stay back and talk to him.

''What are you doing nub?''

''I've never seen you like this''

''Obviously you're not here when I'm like this''

''Want to talk about it?'' He asked.

''No! I got to get to class. Ham? Last chance''

''No! I do not want a ham Sam''

''Whatever nub''

Freddie just stood there for a few moments watching Sam leave while he was also thinking.

'She's obviously hurt Carly's not here' Freddie thought to himself 'Since when does Sam offer me ham?'

It was lunch break and Sam was heading to the door to leave the school.

''Miss Puckett Get over here now!'' Yelled an old witch.

''What is it Miss Briggs? And uh why are you all red and scratching?'' Sam asked and chuckled a bit while thinking. 'Those pointy boobs cannot be natural' She thought to herself.

''Principal's office now! And I know it was you that did it'' Miss Briggs replied, pointing to the door.

Sam walked to the office door, opened it, and saw the principal sitting in his chair.

''Hey'' Said Sam ''You-You wanted to see me sir?''

''Yes. As you can see you are clearly hurt about Carly moving to Italy and I've been thinking-'' Sam cut him off.

''Principal Franklin, sir. I'm not hurt. She was my best friend and I'm doing perfectly fine as you can see''

''Yes but you haven't been acting like yourself since a week after she left-''

''What-what are you saying? I'm acting like I always have when Carly was here''

''Sam. Listen to me. You offered your friend, Freddie a ham today-''

''So? Can't I offer him some food?''

''With you, Miss Puckett. You've never done that before Miss Shay left''

''So''

''You've even put itching powder in Miss Briggs Scottish kilt-''

''Eh I was going to do it either way''

''You even put pepper in her bagpipes. I'm sorry Miss Puckett but do you think it'll be best to take school online instead? Until you start feeling more like yourself''

''Yeah I guess''

''Good. Now go say your sorry to Miss Briggs and here's the website for the online schooling'' Principal Franklin said, handing Sam a piece of paper.

''See you sir'' Sam said, getting up and walking to the door.

''Until next time Sam'' Principal Franklin said kind of sadly. Sam nodded.

''See you in a few years Sam. You've always been like a daughter to me. Ever since that day, that happened to him. I swore I'd keep an eye on you and I'm going to do just that'' Principal Franklin mumbled to himself after Sam left the office.

Suddenly he got a phone call.

''Hello?''

''Hey I have an idea'' Came a voice on the other line, talking about the idea.

''So what's the plan?''

xxx

Sam was walking through the halls of Ridgeway, thinking about all the memories she had with Carly and Freddie. Sam remembered what Principal Franklin said about Miss Briggs' kilt and bagpipes. She went to her locker to pack her things. She saw a bottle of baby powder and took it out.

Sam walked to Miss Briggs' class, knocked on the door then went inside.

''Miss Briggs?'' Sam asked.

''What do you want Puckett?''

''I'm sorry for what I did. Here take this. It helps with the itching'' Sam replied handing Miss Briggs the baby powder.

''Well that was very nice of you'' Sam nodded and left the room.

Miss Briggs was sitting in her classroom with the door locked, pouring baby powder all over, until she felt a little tingly sensation all over her body.

''What the-?'' Miss Briggs said, looking at the powder. She ran to the door and opened it ''Puckett!? What's-!?'' Miss Briggs froze mid sentence and looked down on the floor to see a note lying there. She picked it up and started reading it. 'Itching Powder. Don't Worry About Detention. I'm Starting Online Schooling In A Couple Days. P.S Are Your Boobs Really That Pointy? Well Anyway. I'll Be Seeing You. -Sam Puckett'

Miss Briggs sighed. ''Itching powder in a baby powder bottle? I'll miss your childish shenanigans. You were just like him. Seeing you this upset about Carly reminds me of him, how upset you were after he...left'' Miss Briggs mumbled to herself.

Her phone suddenly started to ring.

''Hello?''

''Hey. I have a proposition for you''

''Continue''

xxx

Sam walked over to the Bushwell Plaza with a couple notes in hand. She went up to rooms 8C and 8D. She slipped a note under both doors and started heading back to the stairs. She turned around one last time with tears pricking her eyes, she kept blinking them away trying not to cry. ''I'll miss you guys'' Sam whispered under her breath. She turned back around, walked down the stairs and walked out the door in the lobby.

After she stepped foot outside, she started sprinting, her sprint turned into a run. She ran as fast as her legs can carry her, all the way to her house where she lived with her mom who was currently on parole. She stormed in the house, ran to her room and grabbed her suitcases. She stuffed all her things in it with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mom, Pam, heard her sobbing so Pam hurried to her daughters bedroom.

''What's wrong Samantha?'' She asked her daughter as nice as possible. Sam and Pam started getting close to eachother after the mother/daughter therapy sessions they went to every week together a year ago.

''Mom. Why does things have to be this hard? I already lost my dad, now I lost Carly. I never even told her about him mom. Maybe if I told her, things would be different'' Sam said sobbing, as she broke down in tears hugging her mom.

''It's going to be alright Sammy. Were you thinking of running away from this?'' Pam asked her daughter.

''I-I don't know. I can't handle this mom. Seeing Freddie, Spencer, Ridgeway. It's-It's all to much for me, mom'' Sam said between sobs.

''Okay Sam if you really feel that way. I'll tell you what. I'll give Melanie a call and tell her we're moving to another city, she can come with us and we'll send you to a new school, but this time, Melanie will go to school with you until you get settled. How will that make you feel?''

''Really mom? Are you sure that's alright with you?''

''Yes I am, Sam. I want you to be happy''

''Thanks mom'' Pam nodded and walked out of the room with her phone in hand.

Suddenly Pam's phone rang when she was about to call Melanie.

xxx

''Hey?''

''Hey''

''Got the passports and tickets?''

''Yes. Did you tell her yet?''

''No not yet. When's our flight?''

''7 am. She'll be happy when she sees the new house. I already talked to them. They said the house is ready.

''Excellent'' The two then hung up their phones.

 **A/N Who do you think this mystery caller was? Who does 'him' apply to? Who do you think she'll see when she moves? R/R Please**

 **Spoilers of what's to come in the next chapter:**

 **-Freddie and Spencer walked to there apartments until they notice a letter in their apartments when they walk in.**

 **''No. No it-it can't be. Spencer!''**

 **''Freddie did you get one to?''**

 **''Yes we gotta stop her''**

 **Meanwhile**

 **''Oh my god! It's you. What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Italy!?''**

 **''I was but I heard you wanted to move so now we decided to move to New York so we can be together again''**

 **''Why couldn't you come back to Seattle and see me?''**

 **And then**

 **''I missed you Carls''**

 **''I missed you too Sam''**


	2. Chapter 2 Imove And The Guilty Feeling

It's 3:00 pm and school just got out.

As Freddie was walking home from school he decided to stop by the Groovy Smoothie.

Once Freddie got there, he saw Spencer talking to T-Bo.

''Hey Spencer'' Said Freddie walking up to the guys.

''Oh hey Freddie'' Spencer replied.

''Pickle?'' Came a third voice. Freddie turned and saw none other than T-Bo holding up a stick with pickles on it.

''No thanks T-Bo'' Freddie said kind of bummed.

''What's wrong Freddie?'' Spencer asked.

''Oh I don't know. Ever since Carly left, Sam's been acting kind of strange''

''Oh I see. What did she offer you? For me she offered chicken from Tub-A-Chicken''

''Sam offered me a ham today''

''She has been acting weird. She came in here at 2:00. I said to her...Pickle? She said yes...And...And...Then wait till you here the best part. She paid for three pickles and shoved them down my pants. If Miss Benson finds out, she's going to spray me with disinfectant spray for sure''

''Yeah my mom is nuts'' Freddie said simply.

''Do you know what'll cheer you up Freddie?'' T-Bo asked.

''Uh? What?''

''A pickle on a stick, or better yet. A bagel on a stick''

''I already said no thank you. Want to walk with me to the apartment Spencer?''

''Yeah sure kid''

Freddie and Spencer walked to there apartments together. They opened their apartment doors, stepped inside until they each noticed a letter in their apartments by the doors.

Spencer opened up his envelope. He read it. It was not what he was expecting.

 _To Spencer_

 _Thanks for always being their for me Spencer. This place will always feel like a second home to me. I just can't take it anymore. I just want you to know, take good care of yourself...and Carly if she ever comes back._

 _I'm going to miss you and everybody else._

 _Love Sam J. Puckett._

While Spencer was reading his letter. Freddie was also reading his.

 _To Fredwad aka Nub_

 _Freddie? I'm sorry. I got to go. I feel like Seattle just isn't my home anymore since Carly left. She was my only real girl best friend. If she ever comes back...Go get her. She deserves someone like you. I'm leaving for a while but I'll come back again...I promise._

 _I hate you ;)_

 _Hate Sam...You know you hate me to ;) but...You should be with Carly_.

''No. No it-it can't be. Spencer!''

Spencer suddenly came rushing through the door and saw what Freddie was holding in his hand.

''Freddie did you get one to?'' Spencer asked concerned. Freddie nodded.

''Yes we got to stop her''

''Well where do you think she went?''

''I-I don't know Spencer'' Freddie replied looking down at the letter in his hand and feeling guilty.

xxx

Meanwhile

It's 7:00 am

''Samantha!''

''Melanie! The girls shouted in unison, running to hug each other at the airport.

''Where are we moving to Mel? Mom wouldn't say anything to me''

''Well we're moving to...New York''

''Oh my god you can't be serious. Dude I've always wanted to visit the big apple'' Sam said completely stoked.

''Gate 43. Now boarding to New York. Gate 43. Now boarding to New York'' Someone said over the intercom.

''Well this is it'' Pam said to her daughters while their grabbing their bags.

It was a six hour flight. The plane had finally arrived at 1:00 pm.

''Hey. Where's our new house mom?'' Sam asked.

''You'll see''

The three girls got in the car and barely said a word the whole ride to their new house.

When Pam had finally pulled into the driveway, the girls got out of the car.

''Hey girls!'' Sam heard a vaguely familiar voice from behind her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with none other than...her father.

''Oh my god! It's you. What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Italy!?'' Sam asked excitedly.

''I was but I heard you wanted to move so now we decided to move to New York so we can be together again''

''Who told you that? And oh my god! What do you mean we?'' Sam asked still as excited as ever.

''Well your mother and I have kept in contact. I didn't mean to abandon you girls. Your mother and I just had a little falling out. She told me all about your friend leaving. You kept having nightmares and saying you wished your dad wad there with you to comfort you in your sleep. Pam said that started happening shortly after she left''

''Oh'' Was all Sam managed to get out.

''Melanie was the one that had the idea about moving to New York to get a fresh start...A new beginning. I love you Sammy''

''I love you to dad'' Replied Sam hugging her dad ''But-why couldn't you come back to Seattle and see me?''

''I wanted to Sam. I really did...But I was always to busy. And your mom wouldn't let me until now''

''Oh okay...I understand thanks dad''

''Your welcome Sammy'' He replied and gave his daughter a kiss on the head before getting up and helping to unload the car.

And then later that night Carly and Sam are on video chat talking.

''So Sam''

''Yeah Carls?''

''I haven't really talked to you much. Busy with school?''

''Nah. I-uh-I moved to New Your'' Sam stuttered.

''Oh? How come Sam?''

''Because it just'' Sam paused for a minute ''it just didn't feel the same without you''

''Awe maybe someday I can visit you''

''Yeah maybe. Carly?''

''Yeah Sam?''

''Everyday at school, I missed you''

''I missed you to Sam. And don't worry I'll visit soon''

The girls then logged off for the night.

xxx

''Where could she be?''

''I don't know Freddie. We've checked everywhere we could think of: The Groovy Smoothie, her house, tub-of-chicken, the MMA wrestling stadium, fat cake emporium, Ribs-O-Monday, Country Stake'n grill, and the park'' (A/N I added a few stores of my own)

''Hey wait a minute?'' Freddie said rather hastily.

''What-what do you got Freddie?''

''Call Carly. She might know!''

''That's a great idea Fredster''

Spencer dialed Carly's number.

''Hey Spencer''

''CARLY!''

''Woah calm down Spence, before you cause someone hearing loss, mainly me''

''Do you know where Sam is?''

''Yeah she's in New York. Why? Didn't she tell you?''

''No-no she didn't'' Spencer then said goodbye and hung up.

''What did Carly say?''

''She's in New York''

 **A/N How will Freddie react to the news? What will Sam do? Will Freddie be able to get her back?**

 **Spoilers/Previews for the next chapter**

 **''Mom?''**

 **''Fredward? What's wrong?''**

 **''She moved to New York''**

 **''Here's $500 and a plane ticket. Go find her''**

 **xxx**

 **''Hey mom, dad. I'm going to hang out with my new friends at the mall with Mel''**

 **xxx**

 **''Sam?''**

 **''Freddie?''**


	3. Chapter 3 Idream Or Inightmares

_''CARLY!''_

 _''Woah calm down Spence, before you cause someone hearing loss, mainly me''_

 _''Do you know where Sam is?''_

 _''Yeah she's in New York. Why? Didn't she tell you?''_

 _''No-no she didn't'' Spencer then said goodbye and hung up._

 _''What did Carly say?''_

 _''She's in New York''_

xxx

''NEW YORK!'' Freddie exclaimed.

''I'm afraid she is'' Spencer frowned.

Freddie then began frowning and let out a sob, tears pricking his eyes. As Spencer made his way to sit down beside Freddie and comfort him, Freddie lost his mind and started crying harder, his face already becoming tearstained.

xxx

That night at the Benson's apartment.

Freddie was walking into Bushwell Plaza late at night with a tearstained face, along with Spencer.

''You okay to go in there alone? Spencer asked and motioned his head to the Benson's apartment. Freddie nodded as he watched Spencer walk into his own apartment.

Freddie waited a few moments before entering the apartment. He slowly moved his hand toward the door nob, readying himself for the lecturing his mom was going to give him for being late. He slowly but steadily turned the door nob opening the door. Freddie knew his mother would be in bed by now so he decided to slowly close the door and tiptoe to his bedroom.

''Fredward Benson, where have you been?'' A voice came from behind. Freddie slowly but surely started turning around to face his mother, Marissa.

''Mom?'' Freddie asked shocked.

''I asked you a question. Where have you been? Were you with that 'Puckett' girl?'' Marissa spat at the word Puckett. She finally looked closer to Freddie and noticed the tearstains on his face and his red puffy bloodshot eyes.

Freddie shook his head ''No. No I wasn't mom'' He exclaimed and look down trying to hold back more tears.

''Oh my god! Freddie?'' Marissa was trying to get her sons attention. ''Fredward? What's wrong?''

Freddie looked down and let out a sigh, tears pricking his eyes again.

''She. She moved to New York''

Marissa gasped ''Oh Freddie. I'm so sorry''

''Don't worry about it mom. I'm just going to go to bed'' Marissa nodded thinking on how she can help her son. What she didn't know is that, Freddie was in his bedroom looking at a picture Carly took of them kissing a while back until his eyes started getting heavy and he fell back on his pillow.

xxx

''Morning mom'' Freddie said as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

''Good morning Freddie. I have a surprise for you'' Marissa exclaimed.

''What is it?''

''Here's $500 and a plane ticket. Go find her''

Freddie's jaw dropped as he realized how normal his mother was being today.

''Th-Thanks mom'' He asked suspiciously.

Six hours later.

''We'll be landing in New York shortly. Make sure to have your seat belts buckled up, as this could be a bumpy ride while landing.

Freddie gaped at the scenery he could see out the window of the plane. He saw the statue of liberty, central park, NYU and so on.

The plane had finally landed and he decided to go for a stroll through central park before making his way to the hotel he was staying at.

As soon as he saw what stood in front of her, he gasped. 'Could it be? It couldn't. Could it?' Those words kept going through his head as he just stood there. Suddenly he saw the blonde headed girl move her head up slowly as she saw him standing there.

''SAM!'' Freddie practically yelled out as the whole park quiet down and looked at them in confusion.

''FREDDIE!'' Sam yelled out. She started to run towards Freddie as he held out his arms waiting for her to jump into them. Just as he predicted she jumped in his arms and she started kissing him passionately.

As soon as they broke apart. Freddie started hearing two words play over and over again in her voice as if it's on repeat.

xxx

Sam and Melanie were walking into the living rooms. Sam with her black leather jacket and tight leather jeans while Melanie wore her pink frilly blouse and frilly pink skirt.

''Hey mom, dad. I'm going to hang out with my new friends at the mall with Mel''

''Okay. Have fun and don't be out to long girls''

''We won't'' Melanie replied.

They left the house and closed the door.

The sisters started heading to the mall when they stopped and felt someone's eyes on them, but mostly on Sam.

''I came for you Sam'' A deep voice came behind the girls. They slowly turned their heads to see who the figure was standing behind them.

''Sam?'' The deep voice asked, some what shocked.

''Freddie?''

Freddie took that opportunity to slowly walk up to them. Freddie then proceeded to wrap his arms around Sam. He kissed her forehead and hugged her more tightly and closer and looked down at her while she looked up with locked eyes on his.

''I love you'' Freddie whispered to her.

''I love you too'' Sam whispered back.

Freddie leant his head down and tilted his head to the side as she did the same thing. Sam slowly closed her eyes and felt Freddie's warm breath against her lips, letting her know he's getting closer and he's a few centimeters away. Suddenly Freddie put his soft lips against Sam's, kissing her softly. It felt like they were the only two there so they continued to kiss until Freddie carried her back to his apartment bridal style.

Freddie lied Sam down in his bed and started kissing her softly again, making it more passionate by the second and more deeper with every kiss. Sam could have sworn she saw fireworks go off in the distance. Freddie started kissing her neck and she let out a soft moan as Freddie slowly started lifting up her shirt.

The moment didn't last long though because as soon as Freddie stopped, he looked at Sam. The two words kept playing over and over in her head as if they to were on repeat.

xxx

Both Freddie and Sam both shot up out of the bed that night and let out a small gasp. The two words they both kept hearing in their heads that sounded like the other was the two words they absolutely dreaded...I'm Sorry.

They spent most of the night wondering what those two words meant. Was it a warning for them? Was it an answer to a question, a question they probably did or didn't know? Whatever it is they can only hope it doesn't affect them to badly.

xxx

 **Haha. Didn't see that coming as a dream/nightmare in the chapter, eh? And what does 'I'm sorry' meant?**

 **Spoilers/previews for the next couple chapters**

 **x**

 **''Well I've been getting sick lately'' Sam told Melanie.**

 **x**

 **''I want to tell Freddie, but I can't'' Sam sobbed.**

 **x**

 **''We'll be here for you Sam. You don't have to tell him right away if you don't want to, just give it time'' Melanie spoke up.**

 **x**

 **''Let her go, Freddie, for now'' Mrs Benson said.**

 **''I can't. I just want her back here'' Freddie sobbed quietly to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ipositive And Now Engaged

''Hey Sam, first day of school'' Melanie said as she came running down the stairs into the other room.

''Yeah no chizz'' I replied.

''How are you feeling today?'' asked Pam Puckett.

''Woke up again still feeling sick'' I told mom.

''What's wrong with Sam?'' Melanie asked while skipping to the room.

''Well I've been getting sick lately'' Sam told Melanie.

''oh no!''

''What is it Mel?''

''Did you? Are you still a virgin?'' Melanie asked. I gulped and gave her the death glare.

''Are you Sammy?'' Dad asked. I shook my head.

''No. No I'm not a virgin'' I said as I looked down. I cannot lie to them, in case I might be pregnant.

We were getting ready for school and I finished charging my phone. Ran out the door. And walked to school with Melanie.

''Lets ditch first period and get the test Sam?'' Melanie asked. I nodded. We took off to the drugstore and got a test. We went in the bathroom and Melanie helped me do the test.

''It's positive'' I heard Melanie mumble.

''What! It can't be!'' I almost screamed.

''So are you going to tell him?'' Melanie asked.

''I want to tell Freddie, but I can't'' I sobbed.

 **Later that day after school.**

''Hey mom, dad. I met some new friends. They're names are, Megan Sean, Drew Chevenski, Danny Lynx, and Charlotte Boyd'' I told my mom and dad.

''Congratulations Princess'' My dad chimed in.

''Drew asked me out today and Danny asked Melanie, I'm pregnant, Drew and I are going sightseeing on Saturday'' I told my parents hoping they won't hear the pregnant part.

''Oh that's wonderful honey'' My mom said.

''Yeah just magnific-WHAT!?'' My dad asked and practically yelled it out.

''So whose the father?'' My mom asked somewhat cool about it all ''And lower your voice dear. Remember? We had the girls at her age''

''Fr-Freddie B-Benson'' I stuttered.

''Do you want to tell him?'' I shook my head.

''We'll be here for you Sam. You don't have to tell him right away if you don't want to, just give it time'' Melanie spoke up.

''I'm not going to talk to Carly or Freddie anymore, it's best if they just forget about me'' I replied.

Suddenly my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and froze.

It was Carly Shay. I picked my phone up. Instead of answering, I pressed ignore. After about five more calls from her. I blocked her number. I didn't want to deal with anyone from my old life anymore.

x

Freddie's POV

I was lying in bed just thinking about Sam. My phone then started vibrating. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

It was Carly Shay.

''Hello?''

''Freddie! Have you heard from Sam?!''

''No. Why?''

''She won't answer her phone or Skype. It's been 15 days already'' Carly replied.

The three words shocked me...She won't answer, She won't answer, She won't answer, they kept playing over and over in my head, like a melody. I hung up and walked downstairs.

''Hey mom? Can I-'' My mom cut me off.

''No Freddie you can't go to New York''

''But mom?''

''No buts'' My mom then slowly walked up to me.

''Let her go, Freddie, for now'' My mom said.

''I can't. I just want her back here'' Freddie sobbed quietly to himself.

''I know you do but Freddie?'' My mom asked.

''Just forget it mom, I lost her and theres nothing I can do about it'' I told my mom.

I walked out of the apartment quietly sobbing, wondering when and where my Sam is and if she'll be back.

x

 **Six months have passed.**

Sam's POV

I finally found out, I'm having twins. I told Drew my last boyfriend got me pregnant, he understood, and now here I am, engaged to drew. He proposed three months ago.

We decided to get married in two years after the twins are born.

I'm having a boy and a girl. I already named the girl, Carlotta Samantha Puckett, and the boy, Spencer Fredward Puckett.

I'm due on November 23.

I've been eating more meat than usual though.

''Hey babe'' Drew said as he came in our room and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I don't live in small apartments anymore though. Drew and I moved in together a month ago. We now live in a mansion, by the beach. It makes the Bushwell Plaza seem like a garage. The mansion has a window over looking the entire ocean. It has 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, and 1 dining area. It was perfect.

I still remember the day he proposed to me...

 _Flashback_

 _It was a nice day out, it has just finished raining, now it's just a little misty out and drizzling a little. The school decided to go to Paris for a little trip. Drew and Danny were in there rooms getting ready for Mel and I to text them to come pick us up._

 _I wore a red dazzling dress that Melanie bought me. I had my hair up in loose curls and red glossy high heels and red lipstick._

 _Melanie had the same thing on instead of red, it was blue._

 _We texted the boys. Drew had his blonde hair combed back and the bangs swept to the right side over his eyebrow, he was wearing a black tuxedo. Danny had his red hair a little messy wearing a baby blue tuxedo to match Melanie's dress. We went on a double date together._

 _The guys first took us to a fancy restaurant, a walk along the coast, a trip to the theater to watch live performances, it was all so romantic. Then to finish off the night, Drew took me to the Eiffel Tower. We got to the top and looked out all the lights, I finally understood why they call it 'the city of love'. When I looked over at Drew, he was kneeling down on one knee. He reached in his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He opened it up and said four words that made me get so emotional and start tearing up._

 _''Will you marry me?'' I nodded with tears starting to stream down my face._

 _End Of Flashback_

That was the best day ever other than that day I had my first kiss with Freddie Benson. Now here Drew and I are in our mansion. I'll get to the part on how we could afford a mansion this big another day, after the twins are born. I was supposed to go to NYU but Drew decided for the twins and I, its best if I take a year off and focus on being a mother now while he goes to NYU and studies all that techy stuff. I often wonder why I fell for him. Could it be he's a lot like Freddie in someways? All into technology? Nah it couldn't be that. Onto other things now. What to have for dinner.

x

Freddie's POV

''Hey mom I got the job!''

''Which job would that be?''

''I am the new executive producer for the Pear company'' I told her.

''You have to focus on college to Freddie. You're not in high school anymore''

''I know. I'm going to NYU in December after I make enough money for an apartment''

''Fredward Karl Benson! This has nothing to do with trying to find Sam does it?'' My mom asked. I shrugged.

xxx

 **A/N The next chapter will be the birth of the twins and Freddie starts NYU.**

 **Heres a little preview:**

 **''Hey you must be new here?'' Drew asked a tall, brown hair, brown eyed male.**

 **''Yeah how'd you know?'' The brown haired guy asked.**

 **''Well for starters, you did'nt know where your class was. I'm Drew Chevenski. And you are?''**

 **''I'm Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie''**

 **''Freddie?'' Drew mumbled to himself loud enough for Freddie to hear.**

 **''Yeah?''**

 **''Nothing. Sorry dude I've got to get back to my fiance and her twins''**

 **''Twins? I knew someone once that was a twin. In fact she moved to New York with her sister Melanie. Her names Sam, Sam Puckett. We dated a year ago. Do you know her or Melanie?''**

 **Drew froze on the spot trying to come up with an excuse to escape without being questioned any further.**

 **x**

 **How will Drew reply? Will Freddie find out who Drew is? Will he finally meet up with Sam? Will Sam tell Freddie he's the father? Does Drew know who Freddie is? Find out in Chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ihave twins And NYU

**3 months later-November 20**

 **Sam's POV**

''Morning babe'' I heard my fiancé come up behind me and kiss me on the cheek.

''Morning'' I repeated to Drew.

''Three more days'' Drew eagerly replied. I nodded.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Hey mom. I start at NYU in two days''

''How did you get the money before December?''

''I don't know...I might've called grandma to lend me some'' I replied somewhat nervous.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I heard my phone ringing ''Excuse me mom'' She nodded.

''Hello?''

''I got into a university. Can you come over? I want to tell you in person''

''Sure. Be there in a minute Carls''

''Okay!'' Carly said with her voice full of excitement.

'Heh that girls still full of spirits' I thought to myself. I'm glad Carly moved back two months ago but I leave in two days. I'm going to really miss her but I've got to do it...I've got to find Sam, where ever she may be.

 **Carly's POV**

 **knock knock knock**

''I'll get it!''

''Alright kiddo'' I heard my brother Spencer say.

I walked up to the door, opened it, and saw Freddie there.

''Hey Carly so what's with all the excitement?'' Freddie asks me.

''Oh my god! Come here Freddie''

''What..is..it?'' He asked confused.

''I got into NYU!'' I practically yelled out. He froze.

''That's great Carly!''

''Yeah but guess what!''

''What?''

''I heard Sam's there!'' I practically freaked out all excited.

''Wait! You talked to her?''

''No. When I went for my interview a couple months ago. I took a peek at a list of students enrolled there. The list was on the professors desk, it had the names, Sam and Melanie Puckett on it!''

''What!'' Now it's Freddie's turn to freak out ''No way!''

''Way!'' I yelled out all excited still.

 **Sam's POV**

''Oh my god!''

''What is it babe?''

''I think my water just broke''

''Oh god!''

''I got the bags. Time to get you to the car''

We walked out to the car. I was practically limping all the way there. Drew opened the door for me to get in. He drove to emergency. I opened my door and got out, waiting for Drew to help me inside, he was totally freaking out. If I wasn't already in labor I would totally film it.

''There lets see if I got everything'' He ran to the trunk to get the bags ''The teddy bears are there, a bacon stuffed toy, 10 packs of fat cakes, extra clothes, the pacifiers with bacon and fat cakes on it that aunt Melanie bought for the twins, and the bacon and fat cakes baby blankets that Pam bought her grandchildren. There I'm all set'' I saw Drew start heading for the door with the bags in his hands.

''Ahem!'' I said out loud so he could hear me. He turned around ''Forgetting something? Or better yet, someone?'' I asked him.

''Oh you! How could I forget, you can't give birth with the woman in labor not even present there'' He chuckled.

''Oh shut up and help me nub'' I told him.

''Nub? Huh you've never called me that before''

''No. I used to call Freddie that. He's the father of the kids. Remember I told you that before?''

''Oh right''

Drew then helped me into the emergency room.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Hey Carls?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think Sam will want to talk to us?''

''Well of course she does. She's still our best friend, right?''

''Carly? She hasn't even spoken to us for nearly 10 months''

''She's probably just been busy''

''Yeah right'' I replied sarcastically.

Carly and I are sitting in the Icarly studio packing stuff up.

''Tomorrow's the big day Carly''

''I know. I won't come back to Seattle until I see Sam. Hopefully I can see her tomorrow or on our first day after tomorrow''

''Same''

 **Sam's POV**

''Awe their so cute''

''Yeah they are Sammy''

''Hey Carlotta and Spencer. I'm your mommy, and this is Drew. He's going to be your daddy in a couple years''

''Spencer has your beautiful blue eyes and hair dear'' Drew said as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

''Thanks and Carlotta has Freddie's brown hair and brown eyes. I wonder which one will have my personality and Freddie's personality''

''Yeah you better get some rest. The nurse said we can take them home tomorrow''

''Okay night babe''

''Night Sammy'' He said as he leant down to give me another kiss.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Well here we are''

''Yeah it's beautiful Freddie. Hey Spencer!''

''Yeah Carly!''

''Get back over here! You to Gibby and put a shirt on!''

''Alright kiddo!'' Spencer yelled back to Carly.

''Hey why do you got to ruin the fun? I was about to get that hot chick Megan's number'' Gibby said as he crossed his arms.

''Gibby. You just met her. You know nothing about her. For all we know she could be a junior or a senior in high school'' I told him.

''No she goes to NYU. She was on her way to the store to pick up bacon and fat cakes for a friend that just gave birth yesterday''

''Bacon and I'm sorry but did you just say fat cakes?''

''Yeah why?''

''What's her friends name?''

''Don't know...Didn't ask''

I groaned ''Ugh Gibby!'' I yelled out.

''Gibbbbbbeeeeeeehhhhh!'' He did his famous catch phrase. Who knew that Gibby would actually get into NYU with us? He's just a..a Gibby. At the rate this is going they'll start letting just about anyone in NYU.

 **Drew's POV**

''Hey babe I'm off to NYU. You need something?'' I asked my fiancé.

''Yeah when you see Mel can you tell her to come here and help with the twins?''

''Yeah no problem. Be back in a few hours''

''Okay love you''

''Love you too Sammy'' I replied and kissed her soft lips.

I got outside and got into my car. I started driving to the university. After I parked the car in my reserved parking spot I looked to my right and saw a dodge truck pull in and the looks on the people's faces in the truck was a shocked expression when they looked at my red shiny ferrari. I got out of my ferrari and started walking to the door.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Oh my god! That is the nicest ferrari I've ever seen'' I told Carly and Gibby.

''Oh that's a ferrari? I just thought that was a car''

''Gibby!''

''What?''

''A ferrari is a car''

''No I beg a differ. A ferrari is a horse''

''That's a mustang. What's wrong with you? Did you get dropped on your head when you were little?''

''Yeah lots. Why?''

''Ugh never mind. Yo Carls your sure being quiet. Is something wrong?''

''No. Nothing's wrong Freddie''

''Okay then?''

''Did you see that guy get out of that ferrari!?''

''Car!''

''Quiet Gibby!'' Carly yelled back to Gibby ''Now as I was saying, the guy that got out of it was hot. I want a piece of him''

''He probably has a girlfriend Carly'' I told her gently.

''If he does then why isn't she with him?'' Carly asked.

''I don't know let's just get going'' I replied to her.

We got out of the truck and walked into NYU. We then stopped as we looked down the hall and saw the same guy we saw getting out of the car. He was talking to a blonde girl. That long blonde hair, it looks so...familiar.

''Hey Carls does that girl look familiar to you?''

''Yeah she does?''

''I'm going to go talk to that guy and get some answers, wait here okay?''

''Kay!''

As I was walking down the hall to Carly's newly found crush, I see the girl start walking and I hear the guy call her name 'Melanie'. She turned around and I saw her face. It looks like...Sam?

 **Drew's POV**

''So Melanie?''

''Yeah Drew?''

''Sammy wants you to go to our house and help take care of the twins today''

''Okay I'll be on my way then''

''Okay'' Melanie started walking away until I called back to her ''Melanie!'' She turned around.

''Yeah?!''

''Tell her I love her and give her a kiss for me!''

''I'll tell her you love her but you can wait till you get back home with the kids to kiss her!''

''Okay! Thanks Mel!''

''No problem!'' Melanie then started walking away.

I turned around and saw someone familiar standing behind me.

''Hey do you mind telling me where the cafeteria is?''

''Hey you must be new here?'' I asked a tall, brown hair, brown eyed male.

''Yeah how'd you know?'' The brown haired guy asked.

''Well for starters, you didn't know where your class was. I'm Drew Chevenski. And you are?''

''I'm Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie''

''Freddie?'' I mumbled to myself hoping I wasn't loud enough for Freddie to hear.

''Yeah?'' He heard.

''Nothing. Sorry dude I've got to get back to my fiancé and her twins''

''Twins? I knew someone once that was a twin. In fact she moved to New York with her sister Melanie. Her names Sam, Sam Puckett. We dated a year ago. Do you know her or Melanie?''

I froze on the spot trying to come up with an excuse to escape without being questioned any further. I reached in my pocket and took my phone out and started texting Sammy.

x

 _'Hey Babe. I got bad news for you and Melanie'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'It's Freddie'_

 _'I don't want to talk about Freddie'_

 _'Well then keep Melanie there'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Because Freddie's here at NYU'_

 _'WHAT! Don't tell him I'm here or have his kids'_

 _'Don't worry. He walked up to me and I'm going to make up some excuse to get rid of him'_

 _'Thanks. Love you'_

 _'Love you to'_

x

''Hey who are you texting?'' I looked up and saw Freddie still standing there.

''My fiancé''

''Oh cool. Can I meet her?''

''Not right now''

''Why? What are you hiding?''

''Nothing''

''Then give me your phone...Drew'' Freddie spat out my name.

''It's illegal to just do that and go through my personal info'' I said then started walking away. Freddie quickly grabbed my phone out of my hand.

''Hey give it back''

''Not yet'' Freddie held his finger up and I saw on the screen he was looking at the texts from Sam. I saw Sammy's best friend Megan talking to Danny.

''Hey Megs and Dan!''

''Yeah Drew?!'' They replied back in unison.

''Come here!'' They started walking over to me and I looked at Freddie and crossed my arms.

''Hey Drew what's wrong? Who is this nub?'' Megan asked.

''Oh him? That's none other than Fredward Benson'' I replied. Megan and Danny gasped and covered their mouths.

''Dude does he have your phone?'' Danny asked. I nodded.

''I was starting to walk away from him and he grabbed it out of my hand''

''That's illegal Fredward'' Megan said.

''Dude give Drew back his phone'' Danny said.

''First...tell me. Where's Sam?'' Danny, Megan and I all looked at each other niether of us wanting to get on Sammy's bad side ''I'm waiting''

''Uh...guys?'' I stuttered.

''Sorry Drew your on your own for this one'' Megan said to me.

''Did something happen to Sam?'' Freddie asked worriedly.

''No but she doesn't go by Sam any more. It's Sammy now'' I replied.

''Where does she live?'' he asked.

''If you want to know then ask her yourself''

''How?''

''Beats me. Now give me back my phone and we'll be out of here. Bye'' I snatched my phone away from Freddie and started walking away with Megan and Danny.

 **Freddie's POV**

I turned back around to face Carly and Gibby, I saw them already walking up to me.

''What happened between you and the hot guy?'' Carly asked. I shrugged.

''I don't know but we're going to find out more about him''

''Why? What did he do?''

''I read his texts. He's best friends with Sam and Melanie, maybe even more'' Carly and Gibby both gasped.

xxx

 **A/N Are they gonna find Sam and get some answers?**

 **Here's a little preview for next chapter:**

 **''I got some boxes Sammy'' I tell her.**

 **''What? Why? Where are we going?''**

 **''We're moving'' I say, currently freaked out.**

 **''What about our friends and family?''**

 **''I already called them and their coming with us''**

 **''What happened?''**

 **''Freddie snatched my phone away and saw our texts''**

 **''Oh where are we gonna live?'' Sammy asked me.**

 **''Your former teacher, Miss Briggs gave me the address'' I told her.**

 **''You know Miss Briggs?''**

 **''Yeah she's my aunt and your dads childhood best friend''**

 **''Oh?''**

 **''The next flight to Florida leaves in six hours. I already applied to Orlando University and we also have a mansion to. Our friends and family are going to be living with us until they find a place to live'' I tell her.**


	6. Chapter 6 Imove And Old Faces

_''I don't know but we're going to find out more about him''_

 _''Why? What did he do?''_

 _''I read his texts. He's best friends with Sam and Melanie, maybe even more'' Carly and Gibby both gasped._

xxx

 **Drew's POV**

After we walked away from Freddie, I called my aunt, Miss Briggs. She's my mom's step sister.

''Hello?''

''Hey aunt Francine. It's me Drew''

''Drew? I heard you were engaged to that Puckett girl?''

''Yeah it's true. The reason I'm calling you is because I saw Freddie here at NYU''

''Oh yeah. Did you tell Sam, Carly's there to?''

''No not yet why?''

''I don't think she would want to talk to them any time soon''

''Why? What happened?''

''Freddie's the dad. She doesn't want him to know or Carly''

''Wait. How do you know that aunt Francine?''

''The three of them were best friends. She might be afraid of falling for Freddie again. I know of a mansion for sale in Orlando Florida. It's in the suburbs located by the beach''

''Okay thanks aunt Francine''

''No problem. Anything for my future niece and favourite nephew. So...when's the wedding?''

''In two years''

''Okay. You can even move your friends and family to the mansion until they can find a place to live in Florida''

''Thanks aunt Francine. I got to go now''

''Okay call me later if you need anything else''

''I will''

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

''Now time to go to the hardware store and get some extra boxes then go home to Sammy and tell her, her former teacher Miss Briggs got us a new mansion'' I said to myself. I started walking to my car and got on the highway heading straight for the hardware store.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Did you here that?'' I asked Carly.

''Yes. He sounded like he was talking about a girl''

''I don't know Carls''

''Why what's wrong Freddie?''

''I think he's engaged to either Sam or Melanie''

''What! That's ridiculous! Sam would never get engaged to anyone before she's 20. She told me herself. But Melanie I can totally see being engaged at 18''

''I know but come on lets follow that car''

''Okay''

We got in our truck and started driving toward the hardware store. We sat there in silence waiting for Drew to come out.

 **Drew's POV**

''Oh no. Not again'' I said to myself groaning. I saw out the window, the truck that Freddie was in with Carly. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the clerk asking where to put the boxes. I looked over and saw Danny walking in the store.

''Hey Danny''

''Yeah? Hey Dude''

''Can you put these boxes in the Ferrari and drive them to my house?''

''Sure. Will Mel be there?''

''Yeah probably''

Danny then took the boxes out to the Ferrari. Time to make a call. I took my phone out and dialed the number. The phone got picked up after the first ring.

''Hello?''

''Hey Sammy?''

''Yeah?''

''Can you come pick me up at the hardware store?''

''Yeah sure. But why?''

''I'll explain it later. Leave the kids with aunt Mel. Wear a hoodie, and bring mine''

''Okay?''

I hung up and started pacing back and forth waiting for Sammy.

 **Sam's POV**

I just got to the hardware store, put my hoodie up and saw Danny by Drew's Ferrari.

''Hey Danny?''

''Oh Sammy. What are you doing here?''

''Picking up Drew. He sounded sort of panicky on the phone. Do you know what's gotten into him?'' I asked.

''He'll tell you later''

''Okay. Mel's watching the kids. You can go see her''

''Okay thanks'' Suddenly I looked through the windows of a truck and saw...Freddie, Carly, and-and Gibby?

I then saw Danny there snapping his fingers in front of my face.

''Are you alright Sammy?''

''Huh? Yes I am. Thanks'' I replied and quickly hugged Danny before running off. I haven't been much of a hugger but things changed when I moved here.

''Sammy!'' I hear Danny yell out. I turn around.

''Yeah!'' I yelled back.

''When are you going back to university!?''

''I don't know yet!''

''Okay! Call ya later!''

''Alright!''

 **Freddie's POV**

I looked over at Drew's car and saw a girl come out of a brown ferrari beside Drew's red one, I didn't even know they painted ferrari's brown, the girl was wearing a hoodie and was carrying another one. She walked up to the guy from earlier. They stood there talking and she suddenly stopped and stared at Carly, Gibby, and I. Her eyes went wide. I looked over at Carly, she had the same expression as me, shocked, confused, and excitement. I looked back at the two, they were talking again, then she hugged him and started running.

''Sammy!'' I heard that guy yell out.

''Wait a minute'' I said to myself.

''What?'' I heard Carly say but I just ignored her and continued thinking.

'Sammy? Sammy? Sammy?' I thought to myself then suddenly I heard another voice in my head.

''She doesn't go by Sam any more. It's Sammy now'' It was Drew's voice.

''Freddie what's wrong?'' Came Carly's voice.

''That was Sam!'' I yelled out.

''What? Are you sure?''

''Yeah that guy called her Sammy. Drew told me Sam doesn't go by Sam anymore. It's Sammy now'' I told them. Carly gasped.

''She looks nothing like Sam though, she has dark hair, and it's straightened and in a ponytail. Sam doesn't wear ponytails. You might still be head over heels in love with Sam that you heard the guy call her Sammy, it happens sometimes, for all we know, it could be Melanie, Sam's sister. Let's follow them though'' Carly suggested. I shook my head, looked back out the window and saw Drew eyeing us carefully and pulling the girl closer to him.

''Let's just go'' I said quietly and started driving away.

 **Drew's POV**

We got home and walked inside the house.

''I got some boxes Sammy'' I tell her.

''What? Why? Where are we going?''

''We're moving'' I say, currently freaked out.

''What about our friends and family?''

''I already called them and their coming with us''

''What happened?''

''Freddie snatched my phone away and saw our texts''

''Oh where are we going to live?'' Sammy asked me.

''Your former teacher, Miss Briggs gave me the address'' I told her.

''You know Miss Briggs?''

''Yeah she's my aunt and your dads childhood best friend''

''Oh?''

''The next flight to Florida leaves in six hours. I already applied to Orlando University and we also have a mansion to. Our friends and family are going to be living with us until they find a place to live'' I tell her.

We finish packing up our stuff and leave to the airport.

xxx

 **A/N Here's a preview for what's coming next:**

 **''Hey Professor? I'd like to talk to Drew Chevenski'' I ask the Professor.**

 **''Oh I am very sorry Mr. Benson and Miss Shay but they moved last night along with some friends and family''**

 **''What? Why?''**

 **''His fiancé was stressed out and they wanted a fresh start''**

 **''Oh? If you don't mind me asking. Whose his fiancé?''**

 **''Why it's Miss Puckett. Sweet young girl and the most popular girl in New York with her dancing''**

 **''Miss Puckett!'' I yelled out.**

 **''Yeah and their parents are planning on moving their wedding up so it's in six months now if the two agree on it. She will no longer be known as Miss Puckett anymore. It will be Mrs Chevenski''**

 **''It can't be''**

 **''Ah I get it. Jealousy. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Benson, but their insepperable. They won every dance competition here in New York. Their the best in the city''**

 **''I'm sorry but Puckett's don't dance'' I said laughing.**

 **''Oh but she does. She's quite the dancer, wonderful balance, posture, flexible''**

 **''He's probably talking about Melanie Puckett, Sam's twin sister'' Carly whispered in my ear.**

 **''Okay but excuse me professor. Do you have her number?''**

 **''Why yes, yes I do''**

 **''May I have it sir?''**

 **''Sorry. Can't do that. I got specific orders from Drew, not to give it to anyone''**

 **''I just want to see the Puckett girls again, and talk to them'' I said sobbing.**

 **''I'll tell you what...''**

 **A/N long preview? I know but that's as good as I can do it. The next chapter will be the professors idea of Freddie somehow seeing the Puckett's again.**


	7. Chapter 7 Imeet Old Friends

**Freddie's POV**

I was sitting in the professor's office. I wanted to know more about Drew Chevenski and who the girl was that had slightly darker hair, kind of dirty blonde and light brown mixed together.

''Hey Professor? I'd like to talk to Drew Chevenski'' I ask the Professor.

''Oh I am very sorry Mr. Benson and Miss Shay but they moved last night along with some friends and family''

''What? Why?''

''His fiancé was stressed out and they wanted a fresh start''

''Oh? If you don't mind me asking. Whose his fiancé?''

''Why it's Miss Puckett. Sweet young girl and the most popular girl in New York with her dancing''

''Miss Puckett!'' I yelled out.

''Yeah and their parents are planning on moving their wedding up so it's in six months now if the two agree on it. She will no longer be known as Miss Puckett anymore. It will be Mrs Chevenski''

''It can't be''

''Ah I get it. Jealousy. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Benson, but their inseperable. They won every dance competition here in New York. Their the best in the city''

''I'm sorry but Puckett's don't dance'' I said laughing.

''Oh but she does. She's quite the dancer, wonderful balance, posture, flexible''

''He's probably talking about Melanie Puckett, Sam's twin sister'' Carly whispered in my ear.

''Okay but excuse me professor. Do you have her number?''

''Why yes, yes I do''

''May I have it sir?''

''Sorry. Can't do that. I got specific orders from Drew, not to give it to anyone''

''I just want to see the Puckett girls again, and talk to them'' I said sobbing.

''I'll tell you what-''

''GIBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH'' I turned to look where that sound came from. It came from Gibby standing at the open door.

''Gibby!'' I yelled out.

''Yeah what?'' He asked nonchalant.

''Can't you see we're in a meeting?'' I asked.

''Yes. Yes I can see that'' He answered.

''Well? What are you doing here in the office?'' I asked him in an angry tone of voice.

''I saw an ant marching in here and wanted to see if he's okay and didn't get hurt''

''Um excuse me? An ant?'' The professor asked. Gibby nodded.

''Yeah you have a problem with that?'' Gibby asked.

''Yeah I kind of do. If you see the door closed, you knock, we were in the middle of a meeting'' The professor responded.

''Yo dude I don't care. Come on Fredward''

''What? No!'' I replied to Gibby.

''I found out where Sam is'' He whispered in my ear. I looked at Gibby, he had an evil smile plastered on his face.

''Well that's it for this meeting'' I told the professor.

''Fredward Kark Benson sit down'' Uh, oh. I'm in trouble. I thought to myself.

''Now as I was saying. I'll give the Puckett's a call. We recently changed the rule for the 10 year high school reunion, it's now a five year reunion. I'll give Ridgeway Sam's number and address so she can attend that, she has a surprise for you by the way''

''What surprise?'' I asked shocked.

''You'll see''

''Excuse me professor?''

''Yes Fredward?''

''How did you know my middle name?''

''Lucky guess. I guess''

''What's your name?''

''Uhh..'' He stuttered there waiting probably for an excuse. So I decided to quickly call a number of memorized for years ever since she bought a phone.

 **Sam's POV**

I heard my phone ringing. I just moved here but my father decided to stay back in New York. I found my phone on top of a box. I picked it up not bothering reading the caller ID.

''Hello?'' I said unsure of whose calling me right now.

''Hey Sam. I'm in Florida. Want to catch up? Just the three of us?'' The familiar voice asked.

''Uh. Sure. Where?''

''Tub-O-Chicken?'' He asked. I let out a small smile.

''Uh. Sure. When?''

''How's today at three sound?''

''Amazing. See you then'' I replied both nervously and excited at the same time.

 **Freddie's POV**

I hung up and went back to the desk to sit down and grabbed a water bottle out of my bag.

''So who are you?'' I asked the professor while taking a sip from my water.

''I'm uh-Mr Puckett'' I froze and did a spit take, all the water from my mouth splattered all over professor P-Pu-Puckett? Did he just seriously say that? I thought to myself.

''I'll just head out now. We're meeting someone at Tub-O-Chicken'' I told the professor. He nodded then we left the office.

 **Sam's POV**

It was now nearly three, I'm supposed to see them again. I left the twins at the house with aunt Mel. As I walk to 'Puckett's Chicken' It's a parody I thought of after he said Tub-O-Chicken on the phone, clever, eh? I thought to myself chuckling a bit. Anywho as I got there I looked in the window and saw two familiar faces. It was him and her. I never thought I'd see them so soon. He looked out the window and stared directly at me for a few moments, then motioned me to come in and take a seat.

''Sam. We've missed you so much'' He said to me.

''I missed you to'' I said quietly. Just then I realized, it's time to tell them about the kids and why I left.

 **A/N I know it's a bit short but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Some people might already know who the mysterious guest is ;) R/R please. I'll try updating this weekend if I'm not to busy hanging out with my uncle and brother who are visiting. If I don't update then I will Monday or Tuesday definitely.**


	8. Chapter 8 Iget A Wedding Invitation

It's now nine years later. Sam is now a widowed mother of four kids, Carlotta Puckett, Spencer Puckett, they are now nine and she has a couple five year olds, whom she named, Desiree Star Chevenski and Angela Constantine Chevenski.

 **Sam's POV**

 **Ring ring**

The phone started ringing.

''Momma, phone phone!'' Yelled my five year old daughter Desiree.

''Yeah, momma's got it sweetie, go play with your brother and sister's for a bit'' I replied back to her with a slight chuckle. 'She reminds me so much of her father' I thought to myself. I picked up the phone and answered it.

''Hello?''

''Hey Sammy. We're getting married and we would really appreciate it if Des and Angie would be our flower girls, what do you say? You can even be our maid of honour''

''Um...I'm not sure''

''Come on Sammy please? It's time to stop running from your past life''

''I don't know. It's hard dealing with work and four kids''

''I know. You can move here and we'll help you out with them. I know it's only been a year since the 'accident' but we need your help''

'The accident' I thought to myself. Why did he have to bring that up again?

 _Flashback_

 _It all started a year ago. I was at the office. I got a job three years ago at Tiger Print Publishing Company. I write fashion vlogs on the latest trends. As I was working at the office at 2:00pm, I got a phone call. I answered it, the person on the other end told me she had terrible news. I hung up the phone after she told me what had happened._

 _I quickly shot up out of my seat and ran out the office. I got in my brown ferrari and sped all the way to the hospital. The nurse told me the room number. I ran through the halls and stopped in front of the room. There was a window, I looked inside, there was a monitor by his bed, it showed a flat line._

 _''Excuse me miss?'' I jumped up startled and looked at the doctor beside me._

 _''Yeah?''_

 _''Are you his wife?'' I nodded ''I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this but. Drew Chevenski was in a terrible car accident. There was a drunk driver that's unconscious right now. Drew's time of death was announced at 1:53pm this afternoon'' I couldn't hear it anymore, I ran at full speed out of the hospital not caring if anyone saw me cry. I lost my husband. I wish Freddie was here, he was the only other person I felt the spark with when we kissed._

 _End Of Flashback_

''Sammy! Sammy! SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMY!'' I heard someone yelling, it snapped me out of my thoughts ''SAMMY! ARE! YOU! THERE!'' The voice yelled once again between breaths. I held the phone up to my ear.

''Yeah I'm still here. Sorry about that'' I apologized.

''It's okay so can you make it to Audrey and I's wedding? Please Sammy?'' He begged through the phone, but I could still see him using his puppy eyes.

''Alright. I'll be there Spencer''

''OH MY GOT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I mean, just give me a minute'' I could see and hear what Spencer was doing. He covered his hand over the speaker and in 5, 4, 3, 2, ''YAHOOO!'' I knew it, I thought to myself. ''Hey, I'm back, the wedding is in a couple weeks''

''Okay I'll be there in three days, later Spence''

''Later Sammy''

 _Flashback_

 _It was nine years ago in Florida. The day I saw them again at Tub-O-Chicken._

 _Anywho as I got there I looked in the window and saw two familiar faces. It was him and her. I never thought I'd see them so soon. He looked out the window and stared directly at me for a few moments, then motioned me to come in and take a seat._

 _''Sam. We've missed you so much'' He said to me._

 _''I missed you to'' I said quietly. Just then I realized, it's time to tell them about the kids and why I left._

 _''So, how have you been Sam?'' He asked me._

 _''I've been good, I guess'' I tried sounding believable but couldn't._

 _''What's wrong Sam?'' Ugh! He can see right through me at times._

 _''Spencer? Audrey? If I tell you something. Can you promise not to tell anyone?'' They nodded. Well here it goes. ''Spencer, I have kids. A boy and a girl. I named them Carlotta and Spencer''_

 _''Kids?'' He repeated. I nodded slightly trying to avoid eye contact._

 _''Yeah. Please Spencer. Don't tell Freddie. I don't want to ruin his future. I'll tell him when the time is right''_

 _''Don't worry Sam. We'll keep your secret. Is that why you left?'' He asked me. I shook my head._

 _''I wanted to move because, of that day Carly was moving. I was losing my best friend. She kissed Freddie. I wanted to stay but I couldn't''_

 _''Wow. I remember you telling me you were moving. I asked why but you didn't tell me then''_

 _''I decided to keep in contact with you. But I just couldn't come visit. I'm sorry, it's just to much painful memories''_

 _''I understand. I'm glad we still talked on a daily basis. I'll come here at least every month for a weekend''_

 _''Thank you Spencer''_

 _''No problem kiddo. Audrey and I are live together now''_

 _''Woah Spencer. Are you serious?''_

 _''Uh huh!'' He replied excited._

 _End Of Flashback_

That's how we ended up staying in contact after all these years. I love Spencer. He's always been like a brother to me.

He's kept me up to date on everyone. Turns out, T-Bo living with the Benson's ended up working out better than I thought. T-Bo and Marissa got married when I was 20.

Carly Shay now owns her own restaurant in Seattle called 'SHAY'S ENTERPRISES' sounds more like a record company if you ask me, and she also married Brad when they were 21 but there holding of kids for a while to deal with the restaurant.

Gibby owns 'The Bushwell Plaza' now. How that happened? I have no idea. He's now Lewbert's boss. He married Tasha at 21 shortly after Carly's wedding.

Fredward Benson, aka the nub, he's now the CEO of Pear enteprises. He owns all Pear technologies, advertisements, designs. He's now married to Missy Robinson. But when I heard about that, I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Spencer says she's changed though. They got married last year. Around the same time Drew passed away. They aren't planning on having kids any time soon. Missy works in the Groovie Smoothie though.

And me? Well I'm the owner of Tiger Print. I got a promotion four months ago when the manager retired, so he promoted me manager because I'm his best employee.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Missy I'm home!'' I called out.

''Hey sweetie how was work?'' She asked giving me a peck on my cheek.

''Exausting'' I replied back.

''Are we going to Spencer's wedding Freddie bear?'' I nodded. I still can't believe we got together nine years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _''I'll just head out now. We're meeting someone at Tub-O-Chicken'' I told the professor. He nodded then we left the office._

 _As we walked to Tub-O-Chicken, I saw her standing there. Long red hair, innocent smile, nicely tanned skin._

 _''Missy? W-what are y-you doing here?'' I stuttered._

 _''I missed you guys and I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago''_

 _''I'm not sure Missy''_

 _''Please try to forgive me?''_

 _''Alright but how'd you get my number?''_

 _''I've always had it. You never changed it''_

 _''Oh okay''_

 _After that we spent a few weeks hanging out, laughing, talking, catching up. We found out her cousin was Fudgeball Brad. So Carly ended up dating him when Missy brought him here to New York._

 _It was getting late out and the sun was finally setting._

 _''Freddie?'' I looked up and saw her staring at me._

 _''Yeah, Missy?''_

 _She didn't answer. Instead she slowly leaned in kissing me. I still love Sam but I figured it's time to move on._

 _End Of Flashback_

''Do you know whose going to be there Missy?''

''Yeah. Here's the list'' She replied then started reading off the names ''Me, You, Spencer S, Audrey, Carly R, Brad R, Tasha G, Gibby G, Melanie P, Angela C, Desiree C, Spencer P, Carlotta P, Samantha P-C, Marissa B, Terence B, Colonel Shay and many more. Do you know Angela, Desiree, Spencer P, Carlotta P, Melanie P, and Samantha P-C?'' She asked. I shook my head. Suddenly I heard a bell. 'Melanie? Melanie P? Melanie Puckett?' I thought to myself. But whose Samantha P-C? Whoever it is, it's not Sam. She hates using her full name. 'It must be one of Spencer's old Colleagues' I thought to myself.

xxx

 **A/N There you have it. The next chapter will be catching up with some old friends. Don't be mad about Missy and Freddie being married, the story is a Seddie story. I'm gonna add some more Seddie in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. The names Angie Constanine and Desiree Star are in loving memories of my sisters that passed away years ago.**


	9. Chapter 9 Ireturn to Seattle

It's three days later. Sam Puckett-Chevenski is getting the rest of her bags ready along with her kids bags. Today was the day their flying back to Seattle. She hasn't changed her last name back though because it's a lot of paperwork for her to change her, Angie and Desiree's last name's to Puckett. Carlotta and Spencer's last names are Puckett-Benson but they don't really want the name Benson to pop up before Freddie knows who the kids are at the wedding.

Sam is wearing her white penny tee that says 'Hammy Is For Sammy' but working for a magazine, she made her penny tee's into penny bee's (blouse's). She is also wearing her brown leather jacket and her black skinny boot high rise yoga sweats. **(A/N Don't know what the yoga sweats are, type the full words, Skinny Boot High Rise Yoga Sweats, in on Google. I'm wearing them today, and they look really cute, and it also shows off some curves in the butt area, so it'll be perfect for Sam when she meats some old friends ;).)** Sam is also wearing her black leather boots that zip up on the side. She straightened her blonde hair and put it in a pony tail, her sister got her into wearing pony tails in college, her hair is not just blonde anymore, she put black and brown highlights in when she married Drew, she goes to the salon every three months to get a touch up. She even has Ray-Ban Original Wayfarer Classic Sunglasses that she never leaves the house without.

Her son Spencer has his blonde hair combed back, he has highlights that are a very light light brown and he likes to wear his black penny tee that says 'Spence Can Jump A Fence' with his brown jacket **(A/N the hairstyle and jacket are from the episode IOMG that Freddie has)**. He wears blue baggy jeans and he also likes to wear his black ray bans sunglasses. His shoes consists of black trainers with white stripes. He's shy at times like his dad Freddie. He likes technology and singing. He's in a band called 'Sibs Riv'. Sibs stands for Siblings and Riv stands for Rivalry. The band consists of, Spencer and Carlotta, every once and a while they have Angie and Desiree.

Spencer's twin sister Carlotta is dressed in a white blouse and a black blazer with a black mini skirt. She also has the same sunglasses as her brother. Carlotta wears brown leather boots with a zipper on the sides. She has Sam's curly hair except Carlotta has Freddie's brown hair, and she has black highlights. She has Sam's tomboy attitude and Freddie's smarts.

Angie Constantine, is dressed in a peach color tank top with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black Velcro boots. She has her mom's blonde curly hair and her dad, Drew's energetic personality. She also has her mom's tough tomboy rep.

Desiree Star, is dressed in a light pink tank top with a brown leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans with brown Velcro boots that match her jacket. She has her dad's blonde hair, it's a lighter blonde than Sam's almost white but still blonde, she has her mom's straight hair and likes wearing a pony tail. She's not energetic like her dad but she has a talent with cooking like him. She practically lives in the kitchen. She's slightly more girly than her sisters but she knows how to fight like her mom.

 **Sam's POV**

''Come on kids. We'll be boarding the plane soon''

''Mom, do you have ham?''

''Carlotta, I told you before we left the house, we can't bring food on the plane'' I told her before reaching into my pocket ''Here don't let security see it'' I handed her some ham.

''Gate 9 to Seattle, time to board the plane, Gate 9 to Seattle, time to board the plane. We take off in five minute, I repeat, five minutes'' The voice over the intercom spoke.

''Kay, come on kids, that's us''

''When are we coming back to Florida mama?'' Angie asked.

''I'm not sure kids. We're staying in the Bushwell Plaza for a bit but if you really like Seattle, we might move there. Uncle Spencer said we could if we want''

''Yay! I love uncle Spencer!'' Desiree yelled out causing people to stare.

''Sammy! Sammy! Wait up!'' I heard someone yell out. I turned around and came face to face with my twin sister Melanie and her husband Danny.

''Hey aunt Mel'' Spencer said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey Mel hurry up, the plane takes off in a couple minutes'' I told her.

''Alright'' She replied as we got on the plane.

 **Spencer's POV**

''Hey Audrey, want to come with me and pick everyone up at the airport?''

''Sure, but I'll drive''

''Why can't I?'' I whined to my fiance.

''Because you had a couple girlfriends before me, and ran over them. So let me do the driving''

''Alright babe''

Audrey and I went to the elevator and got down to the lobby.

''Hey Gibs''

''Oh, hey Spence. Where are you going?''

''We're going to the airport to pick up an old friend''

''Oh. Who?''

''Sa- I mean, someone. You'll see later''

''Alright then?'' Gibby started ''Now as I was saying Lewbert, it's about your minimum wage''

''MY WHAT?'' I heard Lewbert yell as we got in our van and started driving to the airport.

 **Sam's POV**

''Come on kids. Uncle Spencer and aunt Audrey will be here any min-'' I started saying but got cut off by a girlish scream.

''SAMMY!'' I turned around and saw Spencer running up to us with a huge smile plastered on his face.

''Spencer! Audrey! Oh my god! The kids missed you so much!'' I said rather more excited than I thought I would be and gave them a hug.

''Come on kiddo! Let's head back to Bushwell''

''Okay! Come kids. Oh yeah Mel? Where's Stephanie and Tiffany?''

''Whose Stephanie and Tiffany?'' Spencer asked.

''Whose Stephanie and Tiffany?'' Spencer asked.

''Our daughter's'' Melanie began talking while she winked at Danny ''Their still at boarding school in California, they'll be coming tomorrow''

''Oh nice. How old are they?'' Spencer asked.

''They'll be eight next month'' I replied.

''Oh? Twins?'' I nodded.

''Here's the van'' Audrey said.

''Cool. Alright! Kids, get in! You know the rules. Oldest kids first followed by the second oldest and so on''

''We know mom''

''Just making sure, Spencer''

''Mom please stop calling me that''

''Alright Spinny''

''Spinny?'' Spencer Shay asked.

''Yeah. You see. He can't have any sugar whatsoever otherwise he'll be all loopy, so we just call him Spinny''

''Oh? Just like his dad hated to be called by his full name by his mom''

''Exactly!''

''Well what about Carlotta?''

''She doesn't really like being called Carlotta, she says it sounds to girly, but she doesn't mind being called it by us''

''Oh what do her friends call her?'' Audrey asked this time.

''Carls or Carly or Sam because Samantha is her middle name and she loves the name Sam''

''Oh okay. Everyone got their seatbelts on?'' Audrey asked.

''Yes!'' Everyone yelled in unison.

Audrey started driving the van to the Bushwell Plaza. I saw some familiar stores along the way. The Groovie Smoothie, The Mall, Ridgeway High, The Pet Store, The Pear Store. I looked in the window as we drove passed the Pear Store and I could've sworn I saw him standing there walking towards the door, but it could've just been my imagination. Suddenly I felt the van stop in front of a tall building, just then I realized it was The Bushwell Plaza. We all got out of the van and started walking towards the lobby until Spencer held up his hand signaling for us to stop.

''Spencer, what is it?'' I asked.

''Shh, just listen'' Just then I heard yelling by two very familiar sounding people. I froze and tried listening to the yelling.

''THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!'' I heard someone yell.

''YEAH WELL IT'S BUSINESS!''

''BLECH BUSINESS? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BUUUUSSSSSSIIIIIIINNNNNNESS!''

''PROBABLY MORE THAN YOU!''

''UGH GIBBY!''

''THAT'S GIIIIIBBBBBBBEEEEEEHHHHHH TO YOU SIR!''

''FINE! GIIIIIBBBBBBEEEEEHHHHH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MY PAY RATE!''

''I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I AM YOUR BOSS! AND WHEN I SAY YOUR PAY IS A QUARTER AN HOUR THEN IT'S A QUARTER AN HOUR! CAPICHE?''

''NOOOOO! WHAT ABOUT-'' The two suddenly stopped their bickering when they heard the kids and I all laughing.

''Hey whose out there?''

''Hey, it's. just me. Gibs. Oh and I brought. someone to. You guys. go check. if you made. a reservation'' Spencer said between his laughs.

I walked to the counter where Lewbert was sitting.

''WHAT DO YOOOOU WANT PUCKETT!''

''That's it, your now getting a penny an hour if you don't shut your yap Mole boy and just for that I'll...wait WHAT! Puckett? As in Sam Puckett?'' Gibby asked as he quickly spun around. I froze. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Gibson, I missed you, we should catch up. Say Hi to my kids' I thought to myself. Then I came up with a plan.

''Um...No actually. Sam is um back home with her um boyfriend'' I said hoping he'll buy it, but it also gave me glares from my kids, Melanie, Danny, Audrey, and Spencer.

''Oh then what's your name?'' He asked. I froze again.

''Melanie. Melanie Puckett'' I replied.

''Hey your not Melanie. I'm Melanie!'' My sister said out loud receiving a death glare from me.

''Oh so your both Melanie? I don't believe that'' Oh no, what am I going to do now? I thought to myself.

''That's Melanie Puckett and I'm Joy Chevenski'' I told him. It's technically not a lie, considering Joy is my middle name and Chevenski is part of my last name.

''Oh? So Melanie and Joy?'' Gibby started But didn't sound to convinced it's our names ''Fine then I'm Shakiiiiiiirrrrrrra'' He said stretching the 'I' and rolling the 'R' on his tongue.

''Okay fine. That really is Melanie Puckett and I'm Sammy Puckett-Chevenski'' I told him.

''I knew it, and who are these little angels?'' Gibby asked looking at the little girls. Angie let out a small giggle.

''These are Angela, Desiree, Carlotta, and Spencer'' I replied.

''Nice to meet you kids. I'm Gibby. How old are you Spencer?''

''Please call me Spinny. It makes everything less confusing with me and uncle Spencer here and I'm nine'' He replied rather shy.

''Okay Spinny, and how old are you Carlotta?''

''It's Carls to you sir. If you even think of calling me Carlotta, I'll break your arm'' She threatened. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit ''And I'm nine Gibson, Spinny's older by five minutes''

''How about you Desiree?''

''Please call me Des if you wish. I'm five. and I'm 15 minutes older than Angela''

''Oh, and how are you Angela?''

''Call Me Angie! Mister!'' She yelled out in Gibby's face.

''Gibson''

''What?''

''Gibson but no need for mister, just call me Gibby''

''What is a Gibby?'' She continued to yell.

''I don't know. Here try our free sample of liquid soap''

''I don't want your liquid soap''

''Gibby's love liquid soap''

''Yeah well I'm not a Gibby. Next your going to say you have a brother named Guppy that only says Happy Birthday''

''Why, yes. That is correct''

''Ugh! Ever heard of sarcasm?''

''Fine!'' Gibby sounded offended ''No liquid soap for you until you change your attitude''

''I won't change my attitude until you buy me a big stack of honey glazed HAM!''

''I don't have any ham'' Gibby began ''Please don't hit me'' Gibby fell on the ground and covered himself with his arms like a turtle.

''Alrighty I won't hit you'' Angie smirked evilly ''But you said nothing about KICKING!''

''Ang! Ang! Angie! Give Gibby a break. You make continue that later if you want. Just not in public'' I said between each laughter. I can't believe I filmed the entire thing on my phone. I am so sending that to my mom.

''But Mom!''

''Come let's get to our room''

''Okay mama''

We then started walking up to our apartment 8E beside Spencer's apartment. The kids all went inside the room while Spencer and I stayed in the hall way talking.

''A few friends live in the apartment 8F across the hall from you Sammy''

''Oh really Spencer? Who?''

''Frllyedvngf and Caghj and Bfhjtf'' He mumbled with his hand on his mouth.

''What?''

''I said Frkjferj and Csgjuytf and Brfnjut''

''Spencer speak up please!''

''I SAID FREDDIE, CARLY, BRAD, AND MISSY!'' He yelled out, before he can stop himself, then quickly slapped his hands on his mouth.

After hearing that, I froze.

''You called for me Spence?'' Came another voice that sounded all to familiar. Suddenly everything went black.

xxx

 **A/N So Sam's seen Spencer, Audrey, Gibby, and Lewbert. Gibby's met the kids and knows Sam's back. But what about Freddie, Carly, Brad, and Missy? And what about Marissa Benson aka M-Bo and T-Bo? And who do you think came out of the door at the end? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Imeet an old friend

**Previously on Ineed A Change**

 _''A few friends live in the apartment 8F across the hall from you Sammy''_

 _''Oh really Spencer? Who?''_

 _''Frllyedvngf and Caghj and Bfhjtf'' He mumbled with his hand on his mouth._

 _''What?''_

 _''I said Frkjferj and Csgjuytf and Brfnjut''_

 _''Spencer speak up please!''_

 _''I SAID FREDDIE, CARLY, BRAD, AND MISSY!'' He yelled out, before he can stop himself, then quickly slapped his hands on his mouth._

 _After hearing that, I froze._

 _''You called for me Spence?'' Came another voice that sounded all to familiar. Suddenly everything went black._

 **Sam's POV**

''Sammy? Sammy? Sammy wake uh-up'' I heard someone say as I slowly opened my eyes. I suddenly saw the room I was in, it looked all to familiar. It's Spencer's apartment.

''Wh-what happened Spencer?''

''I told you who was living across the hall from you, and when she came out of the room, you fainted''

''Spencer? Who was it that talked?'' I asked, my voice sounding slightly cold and threatening.

''Um well...''

''Uncle Spencer what's going on?'' Came Carlotta's voice.

''Well you see Carlotta-''

''SPENCER! DON'T CALL HER CARLOTTA! SHE'LL HURT YOU! REMEMBER? YOU HAVE TO CALL HER CARLS!'' I looked over and saw Gibby standing beside Melanie by the door.

''Gibby. This is my neice. I've called her Carlotta her entire life''

''Well then'' Gibby sounded offended.

''Well who was it Spencer?'' I asked rather calmly.

''Uh would you guys like some spaghetti taco's?''

''Spit it out Spencer!'' I yelled.

''Okay fine, it was Brad!''

''Br-Brad?''

''Yeah it was me Sam'' Came another voice.

''You know?''

''Yeah Spencer told me your Sam Puckett. Well he actually said Sammy Puckett, but I caught on''

''Does...Does Carly know? Or Fr-Freddie?'' I stuttered. He shook his head.

''Want me to call them?''

''No'' I said quickly.

''I don't want them know I'm here yet''

''Oh I understand''

''Hey mama. Whose the hunk?'' Carlotta asked in a flirty way. I saw Brad's cheeks turn kind of rosy.

''Mama?''

''Yeah Brad?''

''Your a mom?''

''Yeah''

''Whose the father?'' With that, the kids looked at me curiously.

''Kids remember the episodes I showed you of Icarly?'' They all nodded.

''Yeah what about it?'' Desiree asked.

''Carlotta and Spinny already know. I t-told them two y-years ago'' I stuttered.

''What is it mommy?'' Angie asked.

''Freddie's our dad angel'' Spencer said calmly.

''Freddie? As in Freddie Benson?'' Brad asked.

''Yeah. Spinny and I have always known who our dad was since mom told us''

''What about those two girls?'' Brad asked pointing to Desiree and Angie.

''Their dad is Drew Chevenski'' I answered.

''Who?''

''M-my h-husband'' I started sobbing.

''Sammy what's wrong?'' Brad asked wrapping his arm around me.

''He d-died last y-year'' I said between sobs.

''Oh I am so sorry for bringing it up''

''It's okay. You didn't know'' I told him still sobbing lightly ''Just please don't tell Carly or Freddie I'm here. For now it's better if I go by a different name''

''Hey Sammy. You have my permission to go by my name, if you want. Or we can pretend your kids are mine and stick with your name''

''Thanks Mel. We'll do the second one instead''

''You are very welcome Sammy''

''If you don't mind me asking. When did you get married Sam?'' Brad asked.

''Five years ago. It was supposed to be nine years ago but, we had...problems. We would usually be fighting and I caught him cheating a couple times so we stayed apart from eachother for four years. When we broke up, I got a new boyfriend. His name was Josh. Josh Ram. He was in a band. We had to break up because he was always going on tour. I was so upset and that's when Drew came back to me and proposed. I still love Josh, but I don't even know where he is anymore, but the song All To Myself, he dedicated it to me a week before we broke up''

''That is so sweet'' Brad said.

''I guess''

''Hey. Hey. Hey. Spencer we're here!'' I heard someone say. I looked over at the door and saw three people coming in. I recognized the two immediately. I motioned for the kids, Melanie, Spencer, Audrey, Brad, and Danny to come close to me.

''What's up mom?'' Spinny asked.

''Okay. That's Freddie Benson. I don't want you guys to tell him Carlotta and Spinny are his...at least not right away''

''Why not mom?'' Carlotta asked.

''I just can't handle him right now''

''Whose our mom then?''

''Melanie will pretend to be your mother''

''Okay what about Angie and Des?'' Spinny asked.

''Can you two pretend aunt Mel is your mother girls?''

''Yes we'd be delighted mother'' Desiree asked sweetly.

''Spencer? What's going on?''

''Oh Fredward! Freddie! Freddio! Fred my man!''

''Um Spencer are you okay?''

''Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?''

''I don't know. Wait. Who are all these people? And Brad? Why are you here?''

There was a moment of silence.

 **Freddie's POV**

I walked into Spencer's apartment with a couple friends.

''Hey. Hey. Hey. Spencer we're here'' I said out loud.

I stopped talking and froze once I saw a bunch of people in the room. The tall girl standing beside Gibby looks alot like Sam, but it's not Sam. She is way to girly to be Sam. The one girl I've actually only loved.

''Spencer? What's going on?''

''Oh Fredward! Freddie! Freddio! Fred my man!''

''Um Spencer are you okay?''

''Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?''

''I don't know. Wait. Who are all these people? And Brad? Why are you here?'' There was a moment of silence until I whispered to Gibby.

''Hey Gibs what's going on?'' I whispered to him.

''I know nothing. I see nothing'' Then he stormed away to the kitchen.

I saw everyone back up from the couch and I got a perfectly good look at the girl sitting on the couch. She looks like Sam but Sam wouldn't be caught dead in a pony tail. Though she is extremely beautiful, I thought to myself. Wait, what am I doing? I'm a married man. I married Missy Robinson er, Missy Benson. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked to my left to see Missy staring at me.

''Yeah Missy?''

''What's wrong Freddie Bear? You seem out of it'' She replied in a whisper.

''I'm alright Missy''

''Okay just don't go falling for anyone else at the wedding''

''I'm married to you so don't worry''

''Um Freddie?'' I heard Brad say.

 **Sam's POV**

''Um Freddie?'' Brad looked at me asking if it's alright to tell them. I nodded, giving him permission.

''Yeah?''

''Freddie. This is Sammy Chevenski''

''Nice to meet you Sammy. I'm Fredward. Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie'' He held out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

''Nice to meet you to nub'' I said as I shook his hand. Suddenly my eyes went wide when I realized what I had said. Suddenly I heard a gasp.

''Sam?''

xxx

 **A/N The moment you've all been waiting for. Freddie and Missy have seen Sam. But where's Carly? Marissa and Terrence? and more importantly...SOCKO!? Could Socko be the one that gasped and said Sam? Or was it Marissa, Freddie's mom that said it?**


	11. Chapter 11 Ifind Out Secrets

_Previously in Ineed A Change except in Freddie's POV_

 _''Freddie. This is Sammy Chevenski''_

 _''Nice to meet you Sammy. I'm Fredward. Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie'' I held out my hand waiting for Sammy to shake it. Chevenski? Why does that name sound so familiar? And Sammy?_

 _''Nice to meet you to nub'' She said as I shook her hand. Suddenly her eyes went wide like she realized something. Wait a minute...nub? Did she just call me nub? I thought to myself. Suddenly a gasp was heard in the room._

 _''Sam?''_

 **Sam's POV**

''Sam?'' I looked over to the person that gasped and saw a tall brown haired girl wearing a black blazer with a white t-shirt and black dress pants and there is no doubt, that she is none other than miss Carly Shay herself.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do now. Right! Now I remember.

''Um! Yes?''

''Where have you been?''

''Here and there''

''Why didn't you come visit us?''

''I've been busy'' I replied nervously.

 **Carly's POV**

'OMG! Sam's here! After all these years. I can't believe it! But wait...who are all these kids? Unless? It can't be! It just can't!' I thought to myself.

''Sam? Are these your kids?'' I asked in a shocked and nervous way. I looked over at Freddie and saw he was thinking the same thing as me. I waited two whole minutes for her to answer, which increased my suspicions. ''They are, aren't th-'' I was cut off by a girly high pitched voice. I looked over and saw a girl, Sam's height, wearing a pink glossy headband. Pink heels, and a pink sparkly skirt with a white blouse. That can only be, Melanie?

''There mine'' She said. I just stared at her dumbfounded, wondering why she has all the kids.

''Y-yours?'' I stuttered. She nodded.

 **Sam's POV**

I stared at Melanie happy, she took the risk. Ever since I was pregnant with Spencer and Carlotta. Mel and I have gotten closer. She's really grown on me over the years.

''Yeah their mine, Carly'' Melanie replied. I glanced over at Mel and mouthed a 'Thank you' she nodded at me.

''Awe. What are their names?'' Carly asked.

''This one here is Spencer but we just call him Spinny, he hates being called Spencer. The girl beside Spinny is Carlotta, we just call her Carls, she says Carlotta sounds too girly for h-'' Melanie was cut off.

''I said you can call me by my middle name S-'' I cupped my hand over her mouth stopping her from saying her middle name. I don't want to risk her saying her name and risk them finding out she's mine.

''Now, now, Carlotta. They'll call you Carls, alright?'' Mel said. She nodded.

''Alright! Mother!'' Carlotta said icily.

''Beside Carls is her five year old sister, Desiree. She's somewhat girly. She doesn't throw a fit like her sister's or brother. And Beside Des is her twin sister, Angela, she ha-'' Mel was cut off by a panicked voice.

''What ever you do Freddie, Carly, and Missy! Do Not! And I Repeat! Do Not Call Her Angela! Or You'll Be Sorry!'' It was Gibby.

''Why would I be sorry?'' Carly asked. I chuckled.

''Do it Shay. I dare you. Just call her Angela'' I told her.

''Um. I'd rather not'' She said in her scared and freaked out voice that she used to use in high school.

''Now as I was saying. Angela prefers to be called Angie. She's like Carls. She thinks Angela sounds way too girly and Angie is less girly'' Melanie told Carly.

''Hey guys lets meet back here tomorrow. We need to start getting prepared for the wedding'' Came Spencer's voice. Everyone left the room. Me, Melanie, Danny, and the kids started heading back to our room. Brad was tagging along with us. Carly, Freddie and Missy were also coming along because their room is across the hall from ours.

''Sam. Let's go to build a bra?''

''No thanks Carls. I'm busy tonight'' Which is not a lie. I have to stay at the apartment watching the kids.

''Doing what?'' Carly asked.

''I h-have to b-babysit, f-for M-Melanie'' I stuttered.

''We can take the girls and Freddie can take, what's his name again?''

''Spinny?''

''Yeah, Freddie can watch Spinny''

''Thanks Carly but I'd rather stay here tonight''

''Oh ok'' She sounded upset.

I walked in the room with the kids, my sister, her husband, and Brad. We decided to talk for a few hours.

 **Spencer's POV**

''Thank god, their gone!''

''Why's that Spencer?''

''Remember Josh?''

''Josh Ram? Yeah he was amazingly cool when I met him eight years ago. Why?''

''Yeah he was a cool guy''

''Why are you bringing him up? If Sam were still in this room, she would've broke down in tears''

''I know that. Something slipped out of Sam's bag at the airport''

''So? Did you give it back?''

''No I want to show you first''

''What is it?''

''A planner''

''Spencer. It's just a planner''

''Yeah but Audrey look at it'' I handed her the paper.

''It's just a note Spencer''

''Yeah, but it's my planner. Remember when we saw Melanie pregnant?''

''Yeah?''

''It was actually Sam pregnant''

''But how?''

''That's when twins come in handy. Sammy was pretending to be Melanie when we saw them''

''So your saying, Sammy was pregnant?''

''That's right. Josh is the father, I invited him to the wedding. The planner had his number on it and the girls aren't in boarding school. They actually live with him''

''Oh my gosh! Why lie about it then?''

''I don't know. But I called Josh when everyone was here. I snuck off to my bedroom''

''What did Josh say, Spencer?''

''Well...''

 _Flashback_

 _''Spencer? What's going on?''_

 _''Oh Fredward! Freddie! Freddio! Fred my man!''_

 _''Um Spencer are you okay?''_

 _''Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?''_

 _''I don't know. Wait. Who are all these people? And Brad? Why are you here?'' Freddie asked. I took that as my cue to slowly leave to the bedroom._

 _I got out the paper and looked at the number. I dialed it in my phone, after two rings someone picked up._

 _''Hello Josh here. State your name and business and how you got my number''_

 _''Hey Josh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Spencer. Spencer Shay. Artist extraordinaire. I found your number on the paper that slipped out of Sammy's bag''_

 _''Sammy? Sammy Puckett?''_

 _''Yeah'' I heard voices coming from the background._

 _''Josh? Whose that?''_

 _''Sammy didn't tell you?''_

 _''Didn't tell me what?''_

 _''When we were together. Sammy pretended to be a pregnant Melanie. I told her to tell you the truth. But I guess she didn't. She had twin girls. Their almost eight'' He replied._

 _''I was wondering if you would like to come to mine and Audrey's wedding?''_

 _''Yeah sure. I'll drop the girls off at the airport tomorrow morning then I'll go back home, pack my bags, and I'll text you when I'm about to board the next flight to Seattle. I'd like to surprise Sammy''_

 _''Excellent hey I've got to go, Josh. Don't forget''_

 _''I won't. Later Spence''_

 _I hung up the phone, walked back out to the living room and saw Sam motioning for us to huddle together, probably to go through her plan again._

 _End Of Flashback_

''So that's what he said, Audrey''

''Wow Sammy will be excited to see him''

''Yes she will''

 **Sam's POV**

''Hey mom?''

''Yeah Spinny?''

''When are you telling dad about Carlotta and I?''

''Soon. I promise''

''Alright mom''

''When's aunt Mel coming back mom?''

She'll be here in five minutes Carlotta''

''Sammy! We're here!''

''Mama! Guess what aunty Mel got Angie and I''

''What is it Des?''

''BACON!'' Angie and Desiree yelled in unison. I chuckled.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Hey. Mel?''

''Yeah it's me Freddie''

''Okay. So where have you and Sammy been all these years?''

''Can we talk later? I gotta get back in the room. Sammy's waiting for us''

''Alright''

Melanie opened the door and closed it. There was no way the kids were hers. They look more like Sam. And the way Gibby talked about Angie, he was panicked, he only gets that panicked whenever something involved Sam in high school. I put my ear up to the door.

''Freddie, what are you doing?''

I looked up and saw Carly and Missy.

''Shh'' I hushed them and continued to listen.

''Mama! Guess what aunty Mel got Angie and I''

''What is it Des?''

''BACON!'' Two girls yelled in unison. Wait just a chizzing minute? Mama? Aunty Mel? Bacon? That can only mean one thing. Sam's a...Mom! But wait? Spinny and Carls? They look like their nine? Sam and I lost our virginities over nine years ago. That can only mean one more thing. The two don't even look like Melanie or her husband. Spinny looks, just like...Me?

xxx

 **A/N There you have it. Freddie now knows he might be a dad. And Sam has two other kids, both living with their father. What will she do when she sees Josh again after years of being broken up and not even keeping in contact with him? In case your wondering she hasn't talked to Josh since they broke up. She only kept his number so Melanie can call him, so the daughters can visit every month.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ihave a quiet daughter

**Sam's POV**

''Mom wake up''

''Ugh Carlotta'' I grunted.

''I hate to have to resort to this'' I heard her mumble ''Mom, aunt Mel has Bacon ready!'' She yelled out. I jumped out of bed.

''Bacon? Did you just say bacon?'' She nodded.

''Pork pig bacon, mainly made of meat, to be precise'' She replied. **(A/N My foster dad made bacon today and called it Pork Pig Bacon saying it's mainly meat so I added it in the story)**

''PORK PIG BACON! MY FAVOURITE!'' I yelled out excited. I heard a girly giggle coming from the door. I looked over and saw Angie looking at me silently and Desiree giggling at me. ''Come on Des, Angie. Time to get dressed''

''Don't worry mom. I'll get them ready''

''Carls, are you sure?''

''Yeah. Just start getting ready yourself. Come on Angie and Des, let's go get you ready for a busy day'' The girls then left the room. I can't help but think, she is more like her father. She's tough, sweet, helpful, and smart.

I started getting dressed. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, red tank top with spaghetti straps, black leather jacket, and my black leather boots with the zipper going up the sides. I then did my hair, I brushed it, usually I straighten my hair and put it in a pony tail like Melanie, but instead I had my natural curls like I had in high school.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where I saw Melanie, Danny, and the kids.

Melanie was wearing a pink sun dress with pink heals. Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue sweater jacket and dark blue baggy jeans with blue sneakers.

I looked over at the kids. Carlotta was wearing a bandana in her curly brown hair. She looks like I did when I was her age. She still has her highlights in her hair. She's wearing her blue tank top with spaghetti straps and black leather vest with her navy blue skinny jeans. She even has her contacts on. She hates when she wears glasses because she says it looks nerdy on her. So we got her contacts, her contacts are plain ones, we don't want her to have different colours and have everyone questioning her about them. She's even wearing her black leather boots like mine.

Spencer or Spinny as everyone calls him is wearing a blue shirt with his brown jacket and navy blue baggy jeans with blue sneakers. He even has his hair combed back that reminds me so much of his father.

Angie was wearing a purple tank top with a black leather jacket and leather pants with black Velcro shoes. Angie was wearing a purple blouse with her black leather jacket and pink Velcro shoes. The two girls have their hairs brushed back in a low pony tail.

''Hey Sammy?''

''Yeah Mel?''

''Dan and I were wondering if you could pick up Steph and Tiff from the airport?''

''Sure. Does Spencer know?''

''Not a clue''

''Good. I can't go through all that again''

''No worries Sammy. It was the past. But whatever happens, they need you to stay with them at all times''

''I know thanks Mel''

''No problem''

 **Knock knock**

''I'll get it'' I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal a tall guy in his 40's.

''Spencer!''

''Hey Sammy. What's up?''

''Nothing. I got to go pick up the girls at the airport. The plane lands in a half an hour''

''Alrighty then''

''Later Spence''

''See ya Sammy. When you come back, come to my apartment''

''Will do''

I started walking to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

''HEY NO LOITERING MOMMIES ALLOWED IN MY LOBBY! AND NO FIRES!''

''Can it Lewb'' I then gave him the finger and ran off to the airport. I wonder why Lewbert was all burnt? And no fires? This has Spencer written all over it.

 **Spencer's POV**

Me, Audrey, Freddie, Melanie, and everyone is waiting in my apartment for Sammy. Freddie looks a little mad. I wonder why though.

''Hey Freddie?''

''Yeah Spencer?''

''Are you alright?''

''Yes I am it's just that-'' He got cut off by the phone.

 **Ring ring**

I picked up to answer it.

''Hello?''

''Spencer Shay?''

''Yes. That's me''

''I'm going to be in Seattle in an hour''

''Really? That's awesome Josh-'' I quickly slapped a hand to my mouth.

''Josh?'' Melanie asked ''As in Josh Ram?''

''I'll be there. See ya then'' I said in the phone then hung up.

 **Sam's POV**

''Mommy!''

''Holy Chiz! Look at you girls, all grown up!''

''Yeah''

''So how's your father, Tiffany?''

''He's doing good mommy!''

''That's good to hear. Hey Steph, you still aren't talking?''

''She's still sad mommy. She only talks to family, no one else''

''I know. So Tiff, Steph?''

''Yeah mama?''

''Yeah mommy?''

''Who wants to see Aunt Mel and Uncle Danny?''

''Yay!'' Tiffany said excited.

''Mama? Can you please carry me?''

''Sure Steph. Don't forget, Aunt Mel will pretend to be me. Alright?''

''Yes''

''Where's Jenny? And Jenna?''

''Over there'' Tiffany pointed.

''Aunt Sam''

''Hey Aunty Sam''

''Hey girls''

''How's Stephanie doing?''

''She's still upset and shocked from that day. So how is PCA?''

''It's awesome. Come on girls. Let's go see mom''

''Okay Jenny''

We then got in the rented van I got and started our drive back to Bushwell Plaza.

 **Spencer's POV**

''Hey Josh''

''Yo Spencer, sup man?''

''Same as always''

''Ah so what did you set on fire this time?''

''Am I really that predictable?''

''Uh yeah you are so tell me what you set on fire''

''Um yeah funny story''

''Spencer? Tell me please''

''Lewbert's wart''

''That warty doorman but how?'' He started laughing.

''I lost the bet to Freddie and Brad last month''

''What kind of bet?''

''They said I can't go a week without starting a fire''

''So you set Lewbert's wart on fire?''

''No. First I set the bed on fire, then the toilet, then the sink, the oven, the fire truck, Lewbert's CB Radio, then Mrs Benson's first aid kit. I lost the bet so I had to put cream on Lewbert's wart, after I was done, it caught on fire so I had to get the fire extinguisher, I sprayed him, he went up in flames, I looked out the door and saw the water fountain, I grabbed Lewbert, then threw him in the fountain, the fountain went up in flames, I'm surprised Lewbert survived all that. He was taken to emergency. Gibby had to spend so much money on the medical bills, so now Gibby is paying Lewbert a penny an hour''

''Holy Chizz Spencer, that literally happened?''

''Yes Josh. Let's go. Their probably at the Bushwell by now with the girls''

''Okay''

 **Sam's POV**

The girls and I arrived at the Bushwell plaza. We walked up the stairs to the room. I'm still carrying the quiet Stephanie though.

I knocked on Spencer's apartment and knocked on the door. Audrey opened it and let me in.

''Hey Mel we're here'' I said.

''Omg Mom!''

''Hey Jenny, Jenna, come give mom a hug'' She said back to her daughter.

''Hey. Sam. Whose the little girl your holding? Is she...Is she your um...daughter?'' Carly asked. Everyone looked at me and I froze.

''Their mine to!'' Melanie spoke up.

''No Mel you don't have to'' I told her.

''But I want to''

''It's time to come clean about all this'' I told her.

''Sam? What's going on?'' Carly asked.

''Kids line up!'' I yelled out still holding Stephanie.

''Everyone, these kids are mine''

Everyone looked at me shocked. Then Freddie spoke up.

''So whose the father?'' He asked. Suddenly the door opened up and I saw the one person I never thought I'd see again.

Josh Ram.

''W-what are you doing here?'' I stuttered.

''I came to surprise you''

''I see you still wear your beanie with that dark blue emo hair''

''I never take it off'' He smirked and winked at me.

''Everyone As I was saying these are my kids''

''What are their names?'' Missy asked.

''I told you yesterday''

''I didn't hear you''

''Okay this is Spencer but call him Spinny, beside him is Carlotta but call her Carls, Tiffany is beside Carlotta, Desiree is beside Tiff, Angela is beside Des but call her Angie, and this raven haired girl I'm holding is Stephanie''

''Awe why are you holding Stephanie?'' Carly asked.

''She wants me to''

''Ah. Hello there Stephanie. I'm aunt Carly'' Carly started patting Stephanie on the back. Me, the kids, Melanie, Danny, and Josh gasped ''What is it guys? What did-'' Carly was cut off.

''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Stephanie started to panic.

''Oh my fudge! What did I do?'' Carly asked.

''You did nothing. I'm going to take her to the kitchen to calm her down''

''Okay Sam''

 **Carly's POV**

I was shocked and scared for Stephanie. I looked at her sister Tiffany who looks a lot like her.

''What happened?'' I asked turning to Josh. Everyone had their eyes on him, like he commit a crime or something.

''Look ms...''

''Mrs Robins but you can call me Carly''

''Alright, Carly. Look, If Samantha doesn't want to tell you right away, you're just going to have to respect that''

 **Sam's POV**

I finally got Stephanie to calm down. I told Spencer the reason she freaked out. He understood and he promised not to tell anyone yet.

''Come on girls, we're going to shop for the wedding gown and the gowns for the brides maids and the flower girl dresses'' Audrey told us.

We walked to the Wedding Emporium Dress Shop. We spent a few hours looking around.

''Hey Audrey? What about this one?'' Carly asked.

''I love it Carly'' She complimented. The dress was long, white, silky, and had laces in the back, with frills on the bottom half.

''Mommy, I love this flower girl dress''

''Me to mama''

''Alright then'' I chuckled ''Hey Audrey? Stephanie and Tiffany like these flower girl dresses''

''What about you girls, Angie and Des?''

''We love it'' The replied in unison.

''Hey Stephanie? How are you feeling?'' Carly asked.

''Carly? Please don't talk to her''

''You can't tell me not to talk to her. She's my neice to''

''I know but if you knew what she went through, you'd understand''

''Why can't you just tell me? She talks to you, Spencer, Audrey, Melanie, Danny, Josh, her cousins, and siblings''

''I know Carly but she doesn't want you to know. She feels comfortable around Spencer and Audrey. She just needs space for now''

''But-''

''No buts Carly. Please lis-''

''AAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' I was cut off by yet another scream.

''Ouch you monster. I was trying to be flipping nice and you slap me?'' I turned and saw Missy by Stephanie and Tiffany with her fists.

''What did you do Missy?'' I asked.

''Nothing. I was just standing here, then Tiff Tiff punched me''

''Mommy! That's not true! She touched Stephanie!'' Tiffany sobbed in my arms. I glared up at Missy.

''She's lying'' Was all Missy said.

''Steph doesn't scream like that unless someone touches her'' I said in as a matter-of-fact tone.

''Mama! I want daddy!'' Stephanie sobbed when I picked her up.

''Can you girls finish up by yourself? I'm gonna take Steph and Tiff to their dad''

''Sure Sammy. Take care Stephanie''

''Bye aunt Audrey. I love you''

''I love you to Stephanie. Can I have a hug?''

''Yes'' Audrey gave Stephanie a hug and a quick kiss on her forehead. We then left to go back to the Bushwell Plaza.

''Mommy?''

''Yes Tiffany?''

''Missy whispered something to us''

''What did she say?''

''She wants us to stay away from Freddie. She knows Carlotta and Spinny are his. Then she said to stay away from daddy because she's going to try and get with him so she can take us away from you mommy, then she patted Stephanie on the head'' I stopped and froze ''I'm scared mommy''

''Don't worry Tiff. We'll warn daddy, okay?'' She nodded.

 **Carly's POV**

''Hey Audrey what happened? And Missy? What did you do to Stephanie?''

''Nothing I swear'' She said innocently.

''She threatened my sisters'' I turned around and saw Spinny standing there.

''What are you talking about Spinny?''

''She's going to hurt dad by dating uncle Josh''

''Stop lying Spencer!'' Missy yelled out.

''I'm not. Look what Carlotta had'' Spencer handed me a tape recorder, I pressed play and heard everything Missy had said. I glared at her.

''I've been framed'' Missy said shocked.

''I'm showing this to Freddie'' I told her. Before I could do anything, she grabbed it and smashed it. Wait? On the tape, it said. No, it can't be? ''Spinny?''

''Yes aunt Carly?''

''Did she say, you and Carlotta are-''

''Yeah''

 **Sam's POV**

We got back to the Bushwell Plaza. We walked up to Spencer's apartment and knocked on the door. Spencer opened it.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' Tiffany ran to Josh crying with tears in her eyes.

''What's wrong princess?''

''I-it's M-Missy'' She sobbed, crying harder.

''What happened?'' He turned to me ''Sammy?''

''What's going on?'' I looked and saw Freddie and Brad staring at us from the kitchen.

''I-I need to talk to you Josh and Spencer'' I stuttered. The three of us went up to our old Icarly studio.

 **Freddie's POV**

''Come on dude''

''What Freddie?''

''Something doesn't feel right''

I looked over and saw tiffany on the couch with Stephanie beside her, Stephanie was curled up in a ball and Tiffany had her arms around her.

''Brad? Stay here with the girls for a minute''

''Okay?''

I walked up the stairs, stopping at the Icarly studio.

''Sammy, you've got to tell Freddie'' I heard Spencer say.

''I can't. She threatened our daughters Josh'' Sam said. Wait! She? Could Sam be talking about Missy? And why would Missy threaten them?

''Samantha? Tell Freddie. He has a right to know what Missy said'' I heard Josh.

''I can't. He'll just think I'm jealous''

''Yeah but you have the girls to back you up''

''I know. Just stay away from Missy. She gave Stephanie another panic attack. Ever since that day, Steph hasn't been herself''

''I know, but she's been in therapy and is slowly recovering. Something like that happening to a six year old can traumatize a child''

''I know Josh, it's been a couple years and she's slowly recovering, as long as you don't touch her''

''Samantha? Your mom tried her best. It's all we can hope for. Stephanie's safe now''

''I know. Thanks Josh''

Wait? Panic attack? That day? Not herself? Therapy? Recovering? Traumatize? Don't touch her? Sam's mom? Safe now? What the hell happened to her? Whoever traumatizes a child should be jailed for life. I wish I knew what happened so I can comfort them. When I saw Sam again, she completely took my breath away. I thought I was over her but my feelings for her are beginning to resurface again.

xxx

 **A/N So Stephanie's almost eight and she got traumatized when she was six. Missy has plans to ruin Sam's friendship with Josh and Freddie. Carly now knows 'The Secret'. Freddie's starting to be as sneaky as Sam was in high can easily tell, Tiffany and Stephanie are close and Tiffany sticks up for Stephanie when she's vulnerable. And Freddie thinks he might still have feelings for Sam again.**


	13. Chapter 13 Idon't want missy

**A/N I decided to use someone else's POV this chapter, to give you an inside look on what other's are thinking.**

 **Missy's POV**

We went dress shopping yesterday. It was amazing, up until Sam's children almost ratted me out. I'm lucky, Carly hasn't told Freddie, yet.

''Hey Missy?''

''Yes babe?''

''Come on. Let's head over to Spencer's. Everyone's meeting us there''

''Alright Freddie bear''

We started walking to Spencer's apartment. Freddie knocked on the door. Audrey answered it right away.

''Hey Missy and Freddie''

''Hey Audrey'' I replied.

''Sup?'' Freddie replied to Audrey.

''Is everybody here yet?'' I asked.

''Not yet. We're still waiting for Sammy, Josh, her kids, Melanie, Danny, and their kids''

''Melanie and Danny's kids!'' Freddie and I yelled out, shocked.

''Oh that's right. You guys left early when they introduced the other two girls. I met them when they were babies. I forgot about it until they told me yesterday''

''Oh. What are the girls names?'' I asked. Just then the door flew open and Sam walked in with everyone. Suddenly I saw Josh and his long emo hair, he looks hotter than Freddie.

''Hey. Josh?'' I asked nervously.

''Yeah?''

''Want to hang out later?''

''I don't think so''

''Why?''

''I'm watching my daughters''

''Sam can watch them''

''I'll think about it'' He replied.

I just noticed two other girls in the room. One has long, straight, blonde hair, wearing a pink head band, and a pink dress with pink flats. The other has long, bleach, blonde hair wearing the same thing, but in purple instead.

''I don't believe we've met before'' I told the girls.

''Sorry Missy. These are mine and Danny's little girls. The one in pink is, Jenny. And the one in purple is, Jenna'' Melanie replied.

''Awe. How old are they?''

''Eight''

We all sat around, talking for a few hours. We left Spencer's apartment, I saw Josh, holding that 'cry for no reason cry baby' Stephanie.

''Hey Josh let's hang out. Hand her to Sam''

''Ugh. Alright if it'll shut you up'' He groaned. I then saw him leaning in and giving Sam a kiss on the cheek ''Let's go Missy''

''Yay!''

Josh and I walked around a bit, talking. Now we're in the old Icarly studio.

''I had fun today'' I told Josh. He nodded ''What do you want to do now Josh?''

''I honestly don't care. I'm leaving now''

''No!'' I yelled out.

''Why not?''

''Because?''

''Because why?''

''Because'' I started walking closer to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and kissed him. I'm surprised, he's not even kissing me back. Before, I knew it he pushed me off him.

''What the hell was that for?''

''Missy. I don't want you''

''What's going on in here?'' Josh and I froze and slowly turned our heads to the door. Then we saw him.

''Well?''

''Brad! Save me! Josh is all over me and kissed me when he knows I'm married to Freddie''

''Save it Missy!''

''Why don't you go back to your wife, Carly''

''Shut it. I saw the whole thing. Josh is still in love with Sam. And wait until I tell Freddie about this little get together. Come on Josh, your girls are asking for you''

''Okay thanks Brad''

''No problem. It's Missy, it's what she does''

''Joke is on you Josh. I hid a video camera and can edit out the part with me kissing you first and the part where you pushed me off'' I mumbled quietly to myself.

 **Mystery POV**

''Do you have the papers?''

''Yes here. With this, all you have to do is get the signature of your spouse''

''Then what happens?''

''The papers will be sent to the judge. Then he'll need evidence. Do you have any witnesses? Videos? Pictures?''

''Yes, I've seen it with my own eyes. But I don't want my spouse to hurt me though. I never really wanted to marry my spouse. Her older brother is a scrawny, clumsy, artsy guy, but looks can be deceiving so he might hurt me, if I hurt his little sister. I've known them ever since high school, so he knows my weaknesses and how to get on my nerves''

''We can also get you a restraining order for them then''

''Thank you but he went to law school for like three days and her father is the Colonel in the air force. They might be able to find a loop hole in it''

''It's the least I can do. After all, I am your father and I'll make sure there is no loop hole''

 **A/N So Missy kissed Josh, but got caught by Brad whose going to tell Freddie. Josh still likes Sam. And the mystery POV is a hint of what's happening next. It's not a preview for the next chapter, but it's like a foreshadow of what's going to happen. Some will guess what will happen, and some will guess who the mystery POV is and who the father is. But it might be a shock in the next chapter figuring out who the mystery POV is. It's what I do. I know the chapter is short but I wanted a chapter with Missy's POV and a short mystery POV.**


	14. Chapter 14 IFlashback And IOMJ

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. We've been having problems with Telus. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Sam's POV**

''OMG! SAMMY! I found a different dress to wear for my wedding, it's perfect!''

''What are you on about Audrey?''

''Look. Here's the picture''

It's almost Spencer and Audrey's wedding. It's like only eight days away. Right now I'm sitting on the couch talking to Audrey. I should probably stop avoiding Freddie. I haven't talked to him since like six days ago. Audrey just showed me a picture on her phone, it's her wedding dress, it's one that Carly's more likely to wear. Audrey's new dress is more of a skirt type. It has that type of silky fabric, it's knee length, has some diamonds on the sides, long sleeves with frills at the end of the sleeves, a white veil, and a white belt with a white quartz in the middle in the shape of a diamond. **(A/N I'm not that girly but that would be my dream wedding dress)**

''Wow Audrey. That dress is perfect for you''

''Thank you Samantha''

 **Knock knock**

''It's open!'' Audrey yelled out.

''Hello ladies''

''Josh?''

''Yes Sammy?''

''N-nothing'' I stuttered. God he looks gorgeous in his black striped shirt with a red tie and black slacks and beige shoes with a white unbuttoned sweatshirt. I even noticed he died his hair black. **(A/N Mariana's Trench All To Myself)** I can't believe I just thought that.

''Right! Hey can we talk for a minute?''

''Yeah sure. Anything Josh''

''Okay. Studio?''

''Sounds good to me''

Josh and I are walking up the stairs to the old studio.

''Sit Josh''

''Okay''

 **Josh's POV**

A few moments of silence went by until Sammy broke the awkward silence.

''So what did you want to talk to me about?''

''I don't know. Maybe never mind''

''Come on! Tell me Josh'' She pleaded.

I can't take it much longer, those pink lips, her flawless beautiful skin. Without thinking, I did it. I grabbed the sides of her face and brought her lips to mine. We started kissing passionately. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let her in. I couldn't help but have this feeling like there's someone watching us. She started deepening the kiss and then- ''OH MY JOSH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'' And there it is. Both Sammy and I turned our heads in the direction of the yelling. We saw her standing right by the studio door.

''Missy? Leave Now!''

''Not without my boyfriend Sam!''

''You're boyfriend? Your married! You remember, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, has a little stubble, tech guy that goes by the name Freddifer!''

''Freddie? I divorced him''

''Why?''

''I wanted Josh''

''Josh is mine Missy!''

''Josh? Can you please come with me?'' Missy asked seductively.

''No. I love Sammy'' I told her firmly.

''Ugh! Fine, but when she breaks your heart, you know where I'm at'' Missy told me.

''Hey Spencer? Do you know where Josh is?''

''Yeah. He's with Sam in the studio''

We heard footsteps coming to the door. It was Freddie.

''Missy? Sam? Josh? What are you guys doing here together?''

''Chillax nub. Missy was being a bitch like usual. She's been going after Josh after she divorced you''

''Missy? Divorced me?'' He chuckled a bit.

''Yeah''

''Come on Freddie! Spencer's calling you''

''Not now Missy. She didn't divorce me. I divorced her''

''Why?''

''MISSY! COME WATCH SPENCER! HE STARTED ANOTHER FIRE AT THE FIRE APARTMENT!''

''OKAY AUDREY! BE RIGHT THERE!'' She yelled back ''You better not tell them the story Freddie'' Missy warned him through gritted teeth then walked out of the studio.

 **Freddie's POV**

''So what's the story Freddie?'' Josh asked me.

''Um the story, right, well, it all started eight or seven years ago after we got married, she said she doesn't want kids, I agreed with her so...''

 **Flashback**

 ** _Seven years ago_**

 _''Now let's all cheer for the newlywed couple, Mr Fredward Benson and Mrs Missy Benson'' My mother said. Everyone started cheering, but I guess it all started that evening when we went on our honeymoon._

 _''So Freddie baby?''_

 _''Hmm?''_

 _''What do you feel about kids?''_

 _''They're cool. Why?''_

 _''Well I don't want kids''_

 _''Okay? I won't force you to then Missy''_

 _''Thanks''_

 _Then three months later she had to go on a business trip for four months. She came back again a little loopy and different._

 _''Hey babe. What's up?''_

 _''Oh nothing Freddie. Let's PARTAY! GIBBY STYLE!''_

 _''Just go to bed. I'm tired'' I told her._

 _Two years later, she did the same thing, leave for three to four months then return all loopy. It happened two more times after that two. It wasn't until last year, I got a phone call. It was a Mr Jeremy Schneider. He said..._

 _''Hey? Achoo! Is this! Achoo! Missy's phone?''_

 _''Germy? Is that you?''_

 _''Yes. Achoo! How do you know me? Achoo!''_

 _''It's me Freddie Benson and no Missy's not here''_

 _''Okay when she gets back Achoo tell her to Achoo come here. The kids Achoo achoo achoo need her Achoo'' Then he hung up the phone, I haven't spoken to him since._

 **End Of Flashback**

''I decided to just forget about it and didn't bother thinking of what it meant. A couple days ago, I was coming up to the studio with Brad. I saw Missy kissing Josh, so that evening I decided to talk to Missy about that phone call. Turns out she was fuck buddies with Jeremy. She left when her baby bump started to show around her six month of being pregnant. As gullible as I am, I believed her thinking it was nothing more than just a business trip. So I divorced her after our little 'talk'. Carly's pissed about what I did to Missy but she just doesn't get it. Jeremy's been raising Missy's kids ever since'' I finished the story.

''Wow'' Was all Josh could say, then he got up and said he's going to go get some pink lemonade.

''So Sam?''

''Yeah?''

''Since we're alone. Let's talk''

''About?''

''Us''

''What about us Fredduchini?''

''Do you ever feel like turning the clock around and go back to high school, back to...'' I gulped very visibly ''The lock in?''

''I don't know. Maybe?''

''Maybe? Will you know after I do this?'' Without thinking, I started whispering the words quieter every time leaning in.

 **Sam's POV**

Wow this feels so good. He's whispering, getting closer and closer until I can feel his warm breath on my face, and then BOOM he kissed me, deepening the kiss. It's never felt this good kissing someone in such a long time.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?'' Freddie and I quickly broke apart and looked at the doorway. Standing right in front of us is none other than...

 **xxx**

 **A/N Who do you think is standing at the door? Missy or Josh? And who do you think Sam will choose? Josh or Freddie? Stay tuned for the next chapter I'll post whenever the internet gets a bit more stable. And NATHAN KRESS AKA FREDDIE BENSON, GOT MARRIED ALMOST TWO DAYS AGO! :D R/R Please.**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry guys if you all thought this was an update. The internet's stable again but I've just been having personal family problems since Friday involving my younger brother and an attitude problem. I've also been working on Spencer's wedding for 'Ineed A Change' today. It's not done yet but it's not going to be in this story. It's going to be a Oneshot but it's still part of the story. I'm going to try and post it in the next couple days, so watch out for it. Sorry again for leaving off with the cliffhanger and having you all think this was going to be the actual chapter. I'm working on the next chapter though so you'll see it hopefully by this weekend.**


	16. Chapter 15 Iam Crazy Benson

**Previously on Ineed A Change**

 _''Maybe? Will you know after I do this?'' Freddie started whispering the words quieter every time leaning in._

 _Wow this feels so good. He's whispering, getting closer and closer until I can feel his warm breath on my face, and then BOOM he kissed me, deepening the kiss. It's never felt this good kissing someone in such a long time._

 _''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?'' Freddie and I quickly broke apart and looked at the doorway. Standing right in front of us is none other than..._

 **Freddie's POV**

''Fredward Karl Benson? Did you double pooed?''

''Mom!'' I groaned.

''No excuses and who is your new friend?''

''Hey Crazy!'' The blonde headed demon spoke up.

My mom gasped. ''Samantha Puckett?''

''Yes that's me''

''Okay now as I was saying. Fredward, did you shampoo twice last night?''

''Yes!'' I groaned out. We suddenly heard kids running.

''Mommy!''

''Hey Stephanie and Tiffany''

''Mommy?'' My mom asked.

''Hey Stephanie and Tiffany''

''Mommy?'' My mom asked.

''Yes. These ARE my kids, remember?''

''Oh? Yeah. Have you told my dear son, Freddie here, about Carls and Spinny?''

 **Sam's POV**

''Marissa!'' I warned.

''Sam? What is she talking about?''

''Nothing Fredbag''

''Tell him Puckett or I will''

''Listen to my mom Sam''

 **Freddie's POV**

''Okay um Freddie? Your the father'' I knew it! since I eavesdropped on them. Wait! My mom knew?!

''You KNEW!?''

''Of course, I saw her the day she came in for her ultra sound, remember? I had that job transfer in New York?''

''Well why didn't you say anything?''

''Because. I would've been kicked out of Sam's life for good''

''Wait! You mean to tell me that you've seen them grow up?''

''Yes''

 **Mrs Benson's POV**

''I didn't think you'd keep something like this from me, MOM''

''I am very dissappointed in you Fredward Benson!''

''That's it! I'm leaving''

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and everything went black.

 **Sam's POV**

Seeing Ms Benson fall down like that was hard, she was always like a second mother to me...sort of.

 **xxx**

 **A/N Sorry it's short but no worries, I'm putting up two updates tonight. Spencer's wedding for this story is up. It's a oneshot with a Seddie ending. If you haven't read it, then you might want to check it out because it comes right after this chapter. The next chapter will be after the wedding.**


	17. Chapter 16 Imiss my mom

**Previously in Ineed A Change**

 _Mrs Benson's POV_

 _''I didn't think you'd keep something like this from me, MOM''_

 _''I am very disappointed in you Fredward Benson!''_

 _''That's it! I'm leaving''_

 _I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and everything went black._

 _Sam's POV_

 _Seeing Ms Benson fall down like that was hard, she was always like a second mother to me...sort of._

xxx

 **Sam's POV**

The weekend after the wedding.

 _''We are gathered here today to reunite families and friends of the deceased. She was a wonderful mother, wonderful wife, wonderful friend, and most importantly, wonderful grandmother. She will be dearly missed by all. She was crazy, overly protective at times, but we know she cared for each and every one of us. Although I didn't know her, I loved her. She was my best friend although we got divorced, we still remained close. He will rue the day he messed with a Puckett, he murdered her last week right before my wedding. We will never forget you. Now it's time for the burial of Mrs Pamela Puckett-West. You'll live on in our hearts forever''_

I suddenly woke up and leapt out of bed like a lightning bolt. That day happened only four years ago after my dad got remarried, but she did it to save my kids from HIM. I still really miss my mother. I'm glad Mrs Benson is alright now, otherwise I'd probably have no one anymore.

 _Flashback_

 _She was there lying in the hospital bed, looking so peaceful. I hope she wakes up soon, Spencer's wedding is in two days. Before I knew it, she started opening her eyes slowly._

 _''W-where am I?'' She stuttered._

 _''The hospital Marissa''_

 _''W-what h-happened?''_

 _''You had a kidney failure so you had to have an emergency operation'' I replied._

 _''Oh so I only have one left now?''_

 _''That would be correct, Crazy'' She glared at me._

 _End Of Flashback_

I walked up to the old Icarly studio. Freddie was in there. I opened the door and walked in.

''Hey Nub'' I smiled at him.

''Why, hello there Princess Puckett'' He came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

''Want to go to the Groovy Smoothie with me in an hour?''

''I'd love to Sammy. So how's the kids?''

''There alright. Mel's watching them now'' I replied to him.

''Ah!''

''Well I'm going to go and get ready for the Groovy Smoothie''

''Okay. I'll see you in an hour Sammy''

I started walking out of Spencer's old apartment, he gave it to Carly after he got married so now it's Carly's apartment.

As I walked out the door, I was looking at Mrs Benson and T-Bo's apartment when suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I picked it up and checked the caller ID, it was an unknown number. I answered it.

''Hello?''

''Sammy'' A rusty, dry voice said in the phone. The voice sounded familiar. I can't quite put a finger on it but it kind of scares me. I haven't been so scared in my life other than that day when I lost my mother.

''Hey? D-do I, D-d, I mean wh-who are you?'' I stuttered.

''A friend. I know where you are Sammy'' Came the voice again, this time it sounded more evil. Suddenly, it struck me, the voice it's none other than...I couldn't finish the sentence because all of a sudden, everything went black.

 **Freddie's POV**

An hour later. Here I am, waiting for Sam, MY Sam, to walk through that door.

15 minutes later. It's cool. All cool. Sam's late. She's always been late during high school so it's nothing to worry about.

30 minutes later. All right, this is ridiculous. Being on time is perfect, being 15 minutes late is understandable, but a half an hour? It's not like her. I finally heard a bell ringing above the door at the Groovy Smoothie and Melanie came running in with the kids. It looks like she's been crying.

''Fr-Freddie. Please tell me Sam is here with you'' She said quickly.

''No. No, she isn't. Why? What's wrong?''

''She's in danger Freddie'' My face dropped.

''Danger? W-what do you mean?''

''Something happened to her Freddie''

''W-what happened Mel?''

''Someone took her. I know they did, she's in trouble, I can feel it, it's a twin thing''

''W-who took her?'' I stuttered.

''It was...'' As she was telling me the story, my facial expression went from, depressed, anger, guilt, horror and murderous. I didn't care who can see my facial expression change, but I do know, we have to find her.

''Let's go'' I told Melanie and the kids then ran out the door.

 **Sam's POV**

I started waking up slowly, only to find myself in a cellar or basement.

''Morning Sammy'' I heard a familiar voice slur, it has been the voice I heard on the phone not too long ago. Everything suddenly started coming back to me, I gasped and I slowly started looking up only to come face to face with...a guy with brown, short, curly hair that looks a lot like, Jonah's? But could it be...? No. No. It can't be...

 **xxx**

 **A/N Here's the chapter. What do you think? Who do you think is the kidnapper? Who murdered Pam? Remember, Sam's ex husband Drew died in an accident, but did he come back from the dead? How would that be possible? Or Is Jonah back for revenge since he got wedgie bounced on Icarly? Will Freddie save Sam on time? Or will someone else come and save the day? R/R Please.**


End file.
